The Twists of Fate
by nagandsev
Summary: The final pairings of Remus and Nagini, and Severus against Sirius, in the Dark Arts competition for the Young Wizards Merit Award during their sixth year, gets out of hand. Nagini and Remus, unexpectedly, have their lives intertwined, changed forever.
1. Chapter 1 Adversaries Gone Awry pt 1

Chapter One: Reflections of Recent Events

Nagini gave a deep sigh. She was quite happy, a rare emotion for her, at being allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the holiday break. Even if most of it had been in the hospital ward.

Madam Pomfrey had expertly cared for her; her swelling had diminished and her skin-colouring had almost returned to normal. She was greatly appreciative of Pomfrey and had learned a few more things about healing, which had been fascinating. And, of course, getting to know the one other patient sharing the space, Remus Lupin, had also been an unexpected revelation.

A marked enemy, given that he was a Gryffindor, Remus was in a bed diagonally across from her when she had awoken from nearly two days' unconsciousness.

She had gotten a brief glance of him being brought in; his body was bloodied, covered with random splotches and cuts. He seemed to have been attacked by something. Or someone. Whether a dark spell or a wild beast, she couldn't tell. Dumbledore himself and Pomfrey had both consecutively cared for him; soft chantings alternated by strange scents, and bottles of dubious content had continuously been brought in and given to him.

Nagini was stung with guilt. The fleeting thought that she had something to do with Remus' state kept eating at her.

But wasn't he partially guilty for her condition, as well? Part of her was trying to reconcile herself that if she had had anything to do with his present condition, it must have been out of self-defence.

********************************

Professor Galatea Merrythought, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, had been holding an ongoing in-class competition of sorts between the students of sixth year. Wishing to challenge their creativity, as well as combining their Dark Arts hexes and Transfiguration skills, she had set the tasks of 'forcing your opponent to transform'. She was vague in instructions, giving them freedom to hex their opponent into anything from a sofa chair to a rodent. Which in hindsight had led to more than a few students being sent to Madam Pomfrey.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her, she had an exceptional group of Slytherins and Gryffindors put together, formidably capable and eager to be 'on the offence'; who, in their private lives, had far surpassed the average required skills of Transfiguration and had a plethora of dangerous Dark Arts, wand and wandless, hexes ready to be unleashed at any given moment.

But Professor Merrythought didn't suspect, or perhaps ignored, the level of animosity that existed, as she thrived on the unexpected, and had announced the competition in a slightly whimsical drone: "The student who can demonstrate him or herself to be the most competent, the most clever, the most skilled, thus far, in the Dark Arts, drawing upon any other resources, will receive the Young Wizards Merit Award.'' And with a slight twinkle in her eye and a giggle, she added, "Also, five galleons worth of delights from Honeydukes."

There had been an outbreak of various comments and exclamations to these announcements.

She continued gleefully, "You will be called up, two at a time; one student will take the offensive, initiating your curse, and the other, the defensive, repelling as able. Good luck to all!"

Immediately, jeers and insults were tossed back and forth amongst the rivaling houses, working the classroom into a raucous frenzy. This tense air of competitiveness continued in and out of classes; the past month had proceeded with an atmosphere of mixed dread, high adrenaline, humiliation and exhilaration.

After weeks of harrowing events, leading a concerned, albeit, amused Dumbledore to comment about the number of classroom injuries, the final four contenders had been narrowed down to: Severus Snape and Nagini Lestrange of Slytherin House, and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black of Gryffindor House.

Everyone's nerves were set on edge. The final pairings had been announced: first, Severus Snape versus Sirius Black, second, Nagini Lestrange versus Remus Lupin. Either pairings were going to be disastrous. The ongoing hatred and viciousness of attacks between Snape and Black on each other had been going on for years now. Each time seemed to be more threatening than the last one; how either kept on surviving the other's assaults still remained a mystery and the subject of much gossip and speculation.

But what was more titillating was the second pairing.

Both Remus Lupin and Nagini Lestrange had to be the most reclusive, shy, unassuming students among the sixth year. The oddity of Lupin's closest friends being the extroverted, hyperactive James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had also always been a curiosity.

Whereas Potter and Black were exceptionally skilled and let anyone and everyone know it, Lupin, in his own quiet way, had always shown a controlled expertise and precision in all hexes when having to demonstrate them and a disturbingly fathomless knowledge in the Dark Arts.

Anyone partnered against him had to double their concentration and will when attempting to hex him. His outwardly attractive, gentle facade and unassuming air seemed in itself a natural Shield Charm. When not in Dark Arts, the Gryffindor Prefect gave off the warmest, docile-like aura. But, in the Dark Arts class, he seemed to transform – his skills were irrefragable; his keen attention and focus were resolute. He was in his element. Distinguishable and separate from his housemates, he was his own person, absorbed completely in the Dark Arts material or task at hand.

Everyone speculated that he had great potential and adeptness for the Dark Arts, a little uncanny, considering he was a Gryffindor. The Slytherins had snidely remarked that regardless of his mastery, he was a half-blood of dubious background. Severus Snape diverted these remarks and commented on Lupin's pattern of disappearing once a month. "No doubt from his Mudblood Muggle blood'', ''chronic, contagious disease'' were the general comments, and then, in disgust, the topic of Lupin was dropped.

In general, other students had long ago stopped trying to befriend him. He had purposely avoided initiating interaction with them and kept to himself. But Potter and Black, the two most popular and notable students of the Gryffindor House, along with a third highly excitable kid, Peter Pettigrew, had somehow adopted and included him in their social circle. Together, the four of them were a lively pack, calling themselves the 'Marauders'. And in the last few years, now and then, Lupin could be seen hanging out with a few other Gryffindors more often, mostly Lily Evans and Alice Dearborn.

Lupin's opponent, on the other hand, was a complete loner. Nagini Lestrange was hardly ever seen with anyone else, outside of classes. During her entire time at Hogwarts, even her Slytherin housemates had seemed to have overlooked her. There was the exception of a few shared whispers before classes between her and Severus Snape. Or, randomly, she could be found in the library sharing a table, seemingly tutoring the younger fifth year, Regulus Black.

But, as with Lupin, when it came to the Dark Arts class, as well as Transfiguration, she irrefutably stood out in skills and knowledge.

And today was the day. Both the sixth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors filed into the classroom. Everyone was trying to settle down as quickly as possible. Professor Merrythought cleared her throat, and with bated breath, announced, "First up, Severus Snape and Sirius Black!''

The cheers and catcalls shrieked out from the onlookers. Severus and Sirius, however, were morosely glaring at each other as they moved into the centre of the room, standing a respectable duelling distance apart. An unspeakable, silent dialogue was occurring between the two of them.

"Settle down! Settle down, everyone!'' Merrythought called out. She rose from her chair and turned around to address a part of the unruly class, but at that moment, all hell broke out suddenly behind her between Severus and Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2 Adversaries Gone Awry  pt 2

Chapter Two: Adversaries Gone Awry - part two

Professor Merrythought turned around to find Severus and Sirius slashing into one another with powerful strokes of non-verbal magic. Sirius had already suffered two slashes across his face, and his shirts had been cut through, revealing his chest, which had one huge single cut, from his breastplate down to his navel, bleeding profusely. He had dropped to his knees, doubling over.

Severus' nose had been broken, blood profusely gushing out, already congealing. Reamed gashes were striped across his upper torso. Sirius had thrown one last hex at Severus, causing him to fall, writhing in pain; he was flipping and flopping like a live fish on fire. And, for good reason. His backside was lit with flames.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" commanded Merrythought.

The Incendio hex was extinguished, leaving Severus moaning and lying, panting heavily, on his side. The acrid smell of burnt flesh and cloth had filled the room.

"Merlin's Beard! Merlin's Beard! Evans – go for Madam Pomfrey!" Merrythought yelled, waving her hands wildly, jumping around the crumpled students, trying to access who needed emergency help first. Deciding it was Sirius, she knelt down by his collapsed body and started a counter-curse to stop the flow of blood.

The students were slowly rambling around, dazed by what had just happened. Some were trying clumsily to offer assistance to Professor Merrythought; others were just standing around looking lost, not knowing what to do or say.

Nagini was angered that the majority of attention was being given to Sirius. Even the Slytherin part of the class were absorbed amongst themselves in plotting and brooding, taking it in stride that Severus was some sacrificial casualty not worthy of further attention.

In a split-second decision, not waiting for anyone's approval or notice, Nagini knelt down by Severus. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at Severus' face. "_Episkey!_" she said decisively, fixing his broken nose. Then, she quietly started chanting a counter-curse for his bleeding. Her mind was racing in angst about his burnt flesh, knowing he needed immediately healing ointments; the longer the necessary medical attention was delayed, the more severe the trauma and scarring would be.

Barely had Nagini started, when Madam Pomfrey entered quickly, followed by a heavily panting Lily Evans. Pomfrey was sweeping around Severus and Sirius with her wand out, muttering some esoteric incantation; assessing the nature and level of harm done to each one. She stopped, abruptly, making a decision. She said, "Galatea, if you will assist me in levitating Mr Snape to the Hospital Ward, I shall Mr Black. Please, step aside, Miss Lestrange."

Conjuring a levitation spell, Professor Merrythought began to guide Snape's body towards the door. Over her shoulder, she called out angrily, "Class dismissed! Return to your common rooms!"

Such a display of adversarial hatred left a sombre residue on the students as they slowly trickled out of the room. A few dawdled around uncomfortably. And then, giving a look back at five particular Gryffindors, who remained huddled in a group whispering, the others randomly trailed out.

Having whispered something to Nagini, Avery and the other Slytherins unanimously stormed out of the room. Nagini needed to clean herself of a few stains of Severus' blood from her efforts to help him. Glancing over at the Gryffindors, and trying not to draw their attention, she softly said, "_Scourgify_", waving her wand over herself where needed. Then, she went quietly over to collect her rucksack, intending to snatch it, and hurry off to catch up with the other Slytherins.

The lingering Gryffindor students were still consoling their classmate, Lily. She, alone of the group, seemed to be deeply affected by what had happened. "It's horrible. Just horrible!" cried Lily. She was visibly weeping. "I just want it to stop, James. Just stop. You could make it happen," she pleaded with him.

"I can't control that greasy git. No more than you could, Evans. We all know you've tried to help him. Help him be different. But, he is what he is. Evil. Like all Slytherins." said James, casting a dark glance over at Nagini's back.

Lily sniffed haltingly. Then, she looked at James. Poignantly, she asked him, "And Sirius isn't? They seemed to be equally matched, in case you didn't notice. That fire hex was horrible – he wanted to burn him alive?" She started crying in earnest.

"Lily, he was just defending himself," commented Remus quietly. "Anyone would have done the same," he added pointedly.

"But not everyone would have known how to do it, Remus!" she said imploringly.

"Not everyone was up against an embryonic Death Eater, Lily!" raged James.

At the mention of 'Death Eater', Nagini swiftly made for the door.

"Hey, Lestrange!" It was Potter. "You – wait a moment!" he commanded arrogantly, moving towards her.

Remus tried to stop him. He said, "James – don't – you don't need to—"

Ignoring Remus' attempted intervention, James spelled out, "Just to make it clear to you. If you try any underhanded Dark hexes on our friend here, I'll make sure, personally, that you regret it the rest of your miserable Slytherin life."

Nagini looked around at his entourage: Lupin, Pettigrew, Dearborn and Evans, sizing them all up. She couldn't let Potter have the last word. She took a step towards him. "Personally, Potter? You mean one-on-one, just you and I?" Affectedly, she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

James grimaced. She was taunting him, egging him on with her look.

Enjoying his look of repugnance, she continued smoothly, "But that's not your style, is it? Won't you wet your pants, without the others around to back you up?" Then, before he could retort, she lashed out, "You Gryffindor coward!"

Incensed, James whipped out his wand. Remus jumped in between them, grabbing James by his upper-arms and holding him back. He warned, "It's what she wants. Don't! She wants you—"

"That's right, listen to Lupin," Nagini cut in, "he is the brightest of your lot." Then, she smiled at Remus. "But, believe me, Lupin, Potter's not what I want. You, on the other hand..."

At her last comment, he turned half-way to face her. Remus and Nagini's eyes met. Her comment to him wasn't at all antagonistic, nor, as he held her gaze, even ambiguous. Her bright yellow eyes were searching his creamy brown ones with a secretive smile. A caressing, allusive invitation in their golden orbs.

Experience had taught Remus well not to trust surface impressions, definitely not to trust Slytherins. Rationally, he was telling himself she was capable of anything, knowing she was a notorious Lestrange, knowing they were the finalists in this futile competition. He was telling himself that her look was but a coy disguise, an amusing, deceptive whim of hers to throw him off-guard. It was a mere tactic to set him up, to lower his defences – and, no doubt, to humiliate him as he had never been humiliated before.

She broke eye contact with him, swirling around to the exit. Turning back, with a last taunt directed to James, she said, "See you around Potty-face, of course, with your pathetic minions in tow behind you, to clean up, after I'm finished with you!" With that, she swept out of the room.

James was furious. "Pettigrew! Lupin, let's go!"

Remus held his grip on James, not budging. "Prongs, stop! Let it go – let her go. She's just trying to get us all worked up for nothing."

"Nothing?" yelled James. "Sirius is in the hospital ward, cut up, by the likes of her, in case you've already forgotten! Whose side are you on? What – has the skanky Slytherin tart charmed you out of your senses already?"

"James," Remus said quietly, controlling his rearing anger with disciplined force. "As you've pointed out, Sirius is badly hurt. I think we should all calm down, get our rucksacks, and go to the ward to check on him."

"I agree," piped in Alice Dearborn.

Lily also joined in with Alice to encourage the change of focus. She coaxed, "James, what's important is Sirius. Let's be on our way."

"We can always get Lestrange later!" Peter offered eagerly.

Still fuming, but being soothed by Lily's demure eyes, James grabbed his bag in silent compliance, and they all slowly made their way out of the Dark Arts room and headed to the hospital ward.

On arriving, Madam Pomfrey curtly greeted them, stopping them in their tracks. "You young people can go straight back to your common rooms; both boys are recovering well. Nothing permanently damaged. Both will be out and back in classes in a day or so; at least, they'll be out in time enough to enjoy the holidays. In the meantime, there will be absolutely no visiting, no further provocations from either side. Thank you very much! Off you go!" Shooing them all away, it was her final word.

Disappointed, and still disgruntled, they complied. Having heard the good news relaxed them a bit. Sauntering down the hallway, they were now able to more calmly discuss the recent events of the class as they made their way back towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Three days later, the Dark Arts class had a solemn air about it. Being the last class of the term, everyone should have festively been looking forward to the end-of-term feast and going home for the holidays. Instead, everyone was morosely waiting for something dreadful to happen. The usual taunting and carousing atmosphere was non-existent. Resignedly, the students watched Professor Merrythought, who was silently pacing around the classroom, absorbed in contemplation.

Also, unexpectedly, the Headmaster, Dumbledore himself, had come to the class. He sat a little off, on one side, of the front row.

Seated, everyone patiently waited as Professor Merrythought slowly continued to stroll up and down in front of the class, immersed in some kind of rigorous dialogue with herself. But finally, she stopped, composed herself, and looked out at the class. Clearing her throat, she said, "Given the current events, I had wished to dismiss with the competition."

At this announcement, random protests piped up sporadically across the room.

Ignoring them, Merrythought continued, "We can safely ascertain that both Mr Lupin and Miss Lestrange are equally tied for their talent."

James Potter snorted loudly, and mumblings of disagreement were heard from various Slytherins.

Sternly, she continued, "However, the Headmaster feels we must finish what we've started, and he has kindly consented to help oversee and control the final pairing."

"Lupin, Lestrange, come forward!" she called out.

They came forward and distanced themselves, taking their places, seemingly regarding each other respectfully.

"You will strictly follow my instructions, step-by-step," Merrythought continued authoritatively.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. An amused look shone over his glasses, very intently.

"We'll start on simple hexes, and then, we'll work our way up," she instructed. "Hex one: disarming your opponent."

Remus and Nagini bowed to each other. Then, they each shifted into place, posing in stance, with wands held up high.

But Nagini was the first to act. "_Expelliarmus!_" she cried.

"_Protego!_" Remus countered swiftly.

Coruscated flashes of lights continuously bounced off of both wands, as both hexed and shielded each other synchronistically.

"Very good. Now, remember, control yourselves!" sang out Merrythought. "Offensive-Defensive spells!"

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Impedimenta!_"

Hexes continued to shoot out. Each one clashed in mid-air as it met against the counter-curse blocking it. Both were evenly hexing and shielding, back and forth, working up a hard sweat; drops of perspiration were visibly seen running down their foreheads and around their temples. Regardless of the apparent increasing strenuousness, they both seemed determined to continue indefinitely.

"Perhaps, we should jump to the main task which you had in mind, Professor Merrythought," suggested Dumbledore, temporarily halting the duelling. "I have a feeling we could be here all night, and we do have a feast to attend to." His clear blue eyes sparkled knowingly.

"Yes. Right then. Let's step it up a bit. Wandless Transfiguration," she announced.

Remus eyes steeled themselves on Nagini. _Here is the real challenge,_ he thought to himself. His adrenaline started to kick into a higher gear. His eyes were dark and flashing, boring through Nagini's. Her eyes were like a beacon drawing him in, but he wouldn't be hoodwinked. Not by her. Not by anybody.

Not waiting for Merrythought, he initiated an attack by sending a silent incantation towards Nagini: "_Transformiarbus!_"

Caught off-guard, Nagini was a second late to shield herself. She felt the hex hit her. And, in a blink, Remus sent yet another hex on top of that one, hitting her full centre. She staggered backwards. She started to feel a tingling in her feet and legs. A bole-like layer started to appear on her shoes, her legs cementing to the floor.

Her mind raced. _He's too quick, inhuman reflexes – like an animal,_ she intuited. Her anger flaring up, she thought to herself, _That's it – I'll see how his 'animal instincts' like this!_

Foregoing Merrythought's instructions, whipping her wand up, pointing it at him, Nagini whispered fiercely the incantation, "_Revelio Animagus! Revelio Animagus!_" She repeated it ferociously.

The incantation hit Lupin hard. He froze, waiting for any sign of Transfiguration to start. He knew the hex wouldn't produce what she intended – but which effect would it have on him? He waited, the seconds seeming like minutes. The hexed sensation from the spell didn't materialise. But then, Lupin's face took on a feral look, as a clandestine realisation flashed across his face. His anger was unleashed; he retaliated viciously with a non-verbal hex, simultaneously making a fierce slash with his wand at her.

His hex hit Nagini, knocking her entire body back. As her legs had petrified together, she keeled over on the floor backward, her head popping hard on the floor. She watched, in throbbing pain, as this hex of Lupin's started changing the rhytidome layer that had begun to form around her lower limbs from the former hex. She felt her entire body go weak and felt as if she was sinking into the floor. She was astonished as she saw her lower legs, which had been meshed together, mutate into a jelly-like substance.

Professor Merrythought was screaming, "Stop it! No wands! No wands!"

But Remus, even though he had, by now, fallen down, was sending yet another hex, which hit Nagini detrimentally.

At first, she thought it was simply a Stinging Hex, as it burned her, head-to-toe, in prickling agony. But, as her wand fell out of her hand, her vision started changing. Through blurring vision, she saw her fingers webbing together; then, they started to shrivel up. The pain of her bones disappearing caused her to cry out in a blood-curdling scream. Her skin was simultaneously turning purple and black; she felt her whole torso wavering uncontrollably, turning into one massive lump. An excruciating ache in her head was making her see black and green spots burst around her.

She felt herself slipping into darkness. Before she completely blacked out, she found her eyes finding Remus' – or, rather, what used to be Lupin's – for a wolverine creature was gloating at her where he had been.

The room had erupted in panic and screams; students were fleeing left and right.

In the midst of it all, Dumbledore had stealthily walked to the creature that had been Remus, seeming to hold him at bay, with his fingers held out in a horned position.

Dumbledore said quietly, "Galatea, I believe Poppy is needed, yet again."


	3. Chapter 3 Visitors Bearing Gifts

Chapter Three: Visitors Bearing Gifts

After a few days of bed-rest, the privacy screens around the hospital beds were partially removed, and a beaming, bustling Madam Pomfrey smiled broadly at Nagini and Remus. ''I'm happy to announce this morning you'll both be receiving the best medicine there is – visitors!''

Almost imperceptibly, Nagini and Remus' eyes met, and oddly enough, it seemed they were thinking the same thing, "_Who in the hell would be visiting us?" _ True, it was still the holidays, but Christmas was technically over, and the second term would soon begin. Hogwarts remained empty, except for a few staff members and house-elves; Pomfrey had stayed out of professional obligations and dedication, of course, particularly because of the peculiar circumstances and special patient care needed.

Neither Nagini nor Remus were feeling quite up to seeing anybody else; they had renewed strength enough to do the basics of sitting up, eating and washing. Also, both of them shared murky family backgrounds and had rarely ever had visitors or received any sort of correspondence.

"Madam Pomfrey, who is coming to visit?" asked Remus, slightly concerned.

"Well, your visitors, you'll be happy to know, Mr Lupin, are already here – some of your housemates. I've almost had to cast a Shield Charm to hold them back!"

As she was saying this, four figures appeared in the entranceway of the Hospital Wing, and a polite voice rose above the jostling laughter, asking, "Madam Pomfrey, may we?"

"Yes, come on, come! He's ready for you. But mind you, no aggravating the patients – either of them!"

"Us? Aggravating invalids?" enquired Sirius Black.

The sound of Sirius' voice made Nagini cringe, and her strength depleted upon seeing the traipsing foursome clammering down the hospital aisle towards Lupin's bed: Alice Dearborn, Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black.

His eyes dancing with mirth, a joyful Remus asked, ''Where's Peter?''

"Still at home, being disgustingly mollycoddled and spoiled, loving every minute of it, the pampered git," said James, grinning. "He sends his greetings."

Lily was giving Remus a big affectionate hug, while Alice placed some wrapped Christmas presents on his side table. James and Sirius were jostling each other, each competing to show off the most.

In between dodging James' pushes and arsing around, Sirius said, "Let's have a look at you, mate." Giving James a final shove back, signalling the end of their mutual horse-playing, Sirius gave Remus a sober look, taking in the angry cuts and clawed-at raw scratches which he knew hadn't been from the duelling class incident, and sauntered closer to the bedside. "Blimey, Mooney! What an improvement – much better than before," Sirius wisecracked.

"Thank you, Padfoot," responded Remus, amused. "You seem to be back in shape, at any rate."

"Oh yeah, mended all up! Ready for action, again! Snivellus didn't even leave a mark," grinned Sirius, mischievously, waggling his eyebrows. "Maybe next time? Can't wait." Hoping his flippant lie was glossed over, Sirius bit his inner cheek to maintain his façade as a dark flash crossed his eyes; Severus Snape's hexes had left deep, irremovable scars on his chest, and Sirius was burning with revenge.

While the friends were gregariously reuniting with each other and gushing with holiday stories, Nagini was sitting on the edge of her bed, making to stand up, and she called out, "Madam Pomfrey could you please... the privacy screen?" Impatiently judging that Pomfrey wasn't around, Nagini attempted to stand up and do it herself.

Sirius spotted her and swaggered over to in front of Nagini's bed. "Cripes! What _have _ we here?"

Nagini and Sirius glared at each other.

"Need some help, Lestrange?" offered Sirius to Nagini, but there was a calculating, challenging look in his eyes.

"From you? Never!" She spat out.

Sirius grinned nastily, his dark eyes flashing over her, relishing Nagini's anger and apparent weakened state.

Pomfrey suddenly reappeared and replaced the privacy screen halfway. "Now Mr Black, I've thoroughly explained the conditions of visiting. You swore to be on your best behaviour, and if this is your best, I'll have to ask you to leave. No unsettling the other patient!"

"Is there a problem, Madam Pomfrey?" came a stern, crisp enquiry.

Everyone turned to look at who was asking the question and found themselves staring at Lucius Malfoy.

The rowdy group of Lupin's visitors hushed themselves upon seeing the unexpected figure.

Lucius strode loftily down the aisle towards them. "Hmmn... let us see," he said, glancing over the group. "Potter, Black and," Lucius paused seeming thoroughly delighted. "Miss Dearborn! _Alice_, isn't it? Betrothed to Longbottom? Lovely. So nice to see you again." Then, Lucius deliberately eyed Remus and Lily up and down, but didn't acknowledge them by name. Just a forced, curled smile froze on his face, and then, Lucius abruptly turned around to Pomfrey and enquired, "Where is Miss Lestrange?"

"She's over here, Mr Malfoy," said Madam Pomfrey, indicating behind the opposite screen. "Congratulations on your recent appointment as a new govenor of Hogwarts. Such an honour!"

Turning his back on the distasteful group, Lucius ostentatiously crossed around the partial privacy screen to where Nagini was lying down. He paused to turn back to Madam Pomfrey, and replied, "Thank you." Lucius glanced at Sirius Black and James Potter. "Yes well, as a new Govenor," he projected loudly, making sure Black and company heard his announcement clearly, "I've taken it upon myself to introduce some new reforms for more effective quality control here in Hogwarts. I have some issues to discuss with the Headmaster; particularly new proposals for enrolment criteria." Lucius smiled smugly. "Also, my brother-in-law asked me to visit our dear Miss Lestrange here."

Sirius muttered something under his breath.

In a flash, Lucius whirled around to him, and enquired, "Yes, Mr Black? You wish to say something?"

They simultaneously glanced towards Pomfrey and back again at each other; both were barely covering their vexed states of being. Lily reached out and touched Sirius' arm. At her touch, Sirius turned halfway back to his friends.

"I thought not," added Lucius curtly and turned again towards Nagini, dismissive to all the others.

"We've met before, although it has been a few years. You've quite changed since the last time I saw you. You're a young woman now."

Nagini cast her eyes downward, unable to hold his gaze. She felt uncomfortable. It was enough being in a hospital bed, but Lucius Malfoy's presence renewed some distant memories of her past: vague events and shadows connected to her childhood. Most of them unpleasant.

"Madam Pomfrey, may I beg your leniency and allow me to put a Silencing Charm around Nagini and myself? I have some private family matters to discuss with her on behalf of the Lestrange family, that, um, outside ears should not be privy to," Lucius informed the Matron.

"But of course, Mr Malfoy. Here, let me put the privacy screen fully into place." And with a wave of her wand, she shifted it to entirely block the view from the others and walked away.

Lucius slowly pulled out his wand. Then, with a quick flick, he placed the Silencing Charm around them.

Nagini struggled to push herself up against her pillow to sit a little higher, feeling she needed to be on guard for something. Again, the ominous feeling reared up. "I'm a little indisposed, Mr Malfoy."

"Naturally. Please, Miss Lestrange, as you were. I understand you've been through a rather complicated recovery period. Just relax." Lucius looked intently at her. "I'll be brief. I'm here on behalf of your cousin, Rodolphus. He is ... _unavailable_ presently, and couldn't make a visit." Lucius walked closer to the edge of the bed, within an arm's length of Nagini. "Being in-laws of sorts, besides being a close friend to Rodolphus, long before our mutual marriages with the Black sisters, he and I are the closest confidants of one other. Therefore, you and I can be, in turn, as comfortable as family with one another as well."

He tried to assure her with a smile, but it didn't reach his cold steely eyes which were keenly set upon her.

_If you're so close to Rodolphus, then you know that he's all but disowned me,_ thought Nagini, remaining silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I've brought a present for you," announced Lucius.

Before she could think twice, she blurted out, "Why?" After seeing Lucius' askance expression, Nagini felt compelled to confess, "I've never gotten a present – I mean, since I was a child, it's just..." A sudden flash of bitterness scorched within her. Since her parent's death, Rodolphus hadn't once shown any nicety towards her, let alone given her a gift. Immediately, she was all the more sullenly suspicious and wary of Lucius.

Instinctively smooth, Lucius replied, "A beautiful young witch such as yourself should be inundated incessantly with presents."

He seemed to be alluding to something else; Nagini felt her face glow warm from blushing and looked away from him again. Lucius stood, unmoving; he had the unnerving demeanour of expecting a reaction from her.

"You're very..." Nagini couldn't think of what to say – the _correct_ thing to say; but she knew out of etiquette, Lucius expected some response. He was a school govenor, after all; she had to say something. Searchingly, she finally replied, "You're very... _kind,_ Mr Malfoy. I'm not beautiful. I know I must look a horrible fright."

"You are nevertheless enticing, Miss Lestrange." he softly whispered. Enjoying her blushing, her embarrassment by his compliment, Lucius continued, "I can be generous, my dear girl, very generous, but very few people would ever call me _kind._"

They looked at each other in an intensifying silence. Then, Lucius spoke first. "You'll find I have quite an eye for rare and precious _objects,_ Miss Lestrange. Flaws and marks do not deter me from recognising and fully appreciating uniqueness and the true, pure genuine original. On the contrary, marks such as _bruises_ and _scars_ can enhance the original's worth. Take people, for example; scars are an outward sign of irreversible passion; the beloved item is marked with the highest regard, enhancing its value."

Nagini could say nothing to this; indeed, what was Lucius expecting her to say? Her own body still ebbed with muscular aches; the swelling and burning from the disastrous hexing at Remus' hands. She reflected on what she knew and remembered about Lucius Malfoy. She recalled Lucius' delicate, pristine wife, Narcissa, but this only served to muddle Nagini's thoughts further. Narcissa was the archetype of the manic pureblood taste in witches, which Nagini knew Lucius trophied. Her youngest uncle, Rodolphus, had married Narcissa's older sister, Bellatrix. Together, the two couples set a new precedent for all future acceptable marriages and pairings in the clandestine world of the new Dark Lord's followers. Purebloods, and only purebloods, would be allowed to engender from these selected couplings.

Nagini shuddered from the remembrance of fanatical rantings and ravings which resounded in her memories from her times at the Lestrange Manor or number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Memories of the vivid descriptions and images of graphic, violent details of torture done to Muggles, Mudbloods, and even various half-bloods and fallen purebloods, caused acidic bile to rise in her throat. Lucius Malfoy had been a part of all that. She just wanted Malfoy to leave. Immediately. She winced as a shot of pain seared through her back muscles, causing her to slowly undulate in agony.

Noting her discomfort with a cryptic smile, Lucius took one step nearer towards the head of the bed.

"Speaking of objects, I have here the gift for you." Catching Nagini's concerned expression, Lucius clarified, "Not from me, but from Rodolphus. It was your birthday quite recently — just last week, wasn't it? It's not every day a young witch comes of age." He took out a small, silver-wrapped parcel from inside his cloak. He smiled beguilingly, saying, "And this, I'm to understand, is a special family heirloom, my dear, left by your dearly departed parents to be given to you when you turned seventeen."

Nagini was transfixed. She looked at him with eyes wide, and whispered, "How - how can this be? No one has ever mentioned it before..."

"Then, I'm satisfied that it will indeed be a real surprise for you," he smugly reassured her. Lucius handed it to her delicately, letting his hand catch and linger on hers for a second longer than necessary.

Ignoring his continuing touch, and slowly pulling her hand away to unwrap the gift, Nagini saw a small antique wooden box. It looked slightly charred on one side and had been indented on the other. She made to flip it open, but it was sealed shut. In an instant, Nagini understood. Surely Rodolphus had tried to pry it open by all means. Unresponsive to both magical and non-magical forces, the little octangular box had remained locked.

Lucius saw that she understood the real reason of his visit. Smoothly glossing over Nagini's comprehension of the situation, he said, "Rodolphus asked me to witness your opening of the gift — to be certain of your delight."

"And the contents," she bitterly added.

"Yes," he softly hissed.

Nagini's anger wavered through, feeling her chest pulsate. Ever since her parents', Rolph and Portentia Lestrange, violent, public deaths when she was eleven, she had been left in the guardianship hands of Rodolphus, the youngest of the three Lestrange brothers. Having freshly wedded Bellatrix Black at the time, Rodolphus was judged by the Wizengamot as the most _stable_ and 'settled down' of the Lestranges. Thereafter, Nagini had been scrutinised, every item in the family's vault itemised and spoken for. Every Galleon and Knut's worth had been counted, noted and then appropriated by Rodolphus.

As a child, Nagini hadn't minded. Indeed, monetary concerns had been beyond her concern or comprehension. The need to be safe had been, predominantly, her main awareness and worry. She had been grateful for the daily necessities provided to her by Hogwarts, and again during summer holidays at Orion and Walburga Black's home at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

During the year following her parents' deaths, a legal battle was fought behind Nagini's back, between the Lestranges and her mother's family – the Belbys. The Wizengamot eventually ruled in favour of the Lestranges, despite pleas by Marcus and Damocles Belby that their older sister had been relentlessly abused and violently coerced by 'that insane Lestrange' (as they derogatorily referred to her husband, Rolph). Portentia had surely reacted out of self defence, but, to no avail. Hard evidence and further conjecture of irreparable harm pointed the finger of guilt towards her, forcing the jury to hand over Nagini, solely, to Rodolphus.

The dubious circumstances and bitter accusations which presumably led to the final deadly conflict between Rolph and Portentia were disregarded and overuled; Portentia was guilty of using the Unforgivable Killing Curse on her husband, Rolph.

When Portentia took her own life, she succeeded in escaping arrest, prosecution and the ultimate punishment of the Dementor's kiss. The scandal had resounded for years throughout the Wizarding community.

Years later, Nagini's tragic childhood had been all but forgotten by the Wizarding masses. Public attention now focused on a political climate which bubbled with rumours; a New Order was emerging, led by a clandestine Dark Lord beginning to covertly attract followers from the echelons of pureblood circles and all corners of the Ministry.

Of course, Nagini had known from the time of her parents' deaths (a grey, blurred and volatile period for her) that she was strictly forbidden to make any contact with her mother's relatives, the Belbys. She inured herself to stop asking after them until, years ago, she ceased to acknowledge their existence. This act was fully reciprocated by the Belbys.

Due to Nagini's pedigree of pureblood status, Walburga Black had ostentatiously stepped in to offer help in _correcting_ Nagini's assumed dysfunctional upbringing, relieving Rodolphus and Bellatrix to be free in their new important roles in the New Order being brought about by the revered Lord Voldemort. The Lestrange and Black families being closely tied, as well as having two sons of the same age, Sirius and Regulus, Walburga Black was eager to participate in a manner befitting her generation and abilities. So she proposed Nagini to be sent to her during the summer months for _moulding _ and Walburga's very own special mentoring. _"Even though she has been precariously brought up, she is a pureblood, nonetheless. And still reclaimable. There are so precious few of us; we must save as many as we can, instruct them in the old ways, as well as the new. She's not to be blamed for the wayward atrociousness of Portentia Belby." _ Walburga could never bring herself to refer to Portentia as a Black; it gave her an immense sense of wicked pleasure that she would now be given full reign to shape Portentia's offspring in her image.

As Nagini brooded about Rodolphus Lestrange and his greed, beyond avarice, and how it forever surrounded her, she pondered, _The greedy bastard, can't he at least let me have one private thing for myself?_ _And his lackey here, Malfoy, is to report back to him the value of the gift? It's disgusting!_

She glanced at Lucius, who stood patiently and seemed to be comfortable enough to wait indefinitely for any response.

_Well, the sooner I open it, the sooner the creep leaves. He can slither back to Rodolphus, and both of them can sod off forever_.

Aware that Lucius was taking in her comprehension of the situation, as well as her growing enmity to his presence, Nagini looked at the little box again and rubbed the centre nub sticking out at the front side. A design appeared on the wooden box, timeworn and faded. Nagini could scarcely make out the ancient ornate pattern, so she focused intently upon the delicate swirls and serpentine heads.

Intuitively, she lovingly hissed, "Open for me." The seal was dispelled, and the lid popped open.

Lucius' eyes grew wide, astonished, for Nagini's request had been in Parseltongue.

Lucius watched in silence as Nagini opened the top and exclaimed an appreciative, _'Oh!'_. She turned the box halfway so that he could see the proof. "It's a ring... A Slytherin design – an emblem of sorts."

"How very nice. Let's see how it looks on that lovely hand of yours."

Nagini hesitated; she didn't want to wear the ring straight away. _"It's a personal gift,",_ she thought, wanting to savour the moment in privacy. She knew Rodolphus would have suspected the contents of the box to have hidden magical powers or another significance. If that were the case, it seemed all the more meant for her, and her alone.

Impatiently, Lucius prompted, "Well, put it on!"

"No."

Lucius blinked and took a second to think about her stubborn, disagreeable nature. After a few seconds, he said, slowly, "Miss Lestrange, let me propose something, hypothetically, to you." Then smiling, amused by something known only to him, he continued, "Either you can be _a good girl,_ and put it on yourself; or," Lucius dropped his façade and hardened his tone, "you can be _forced _ to do it." Lucius paused a second to let what he was saying sink in. "And after that happens, curiously enough, you'll have no recollections whatsoever that you were ever even forced, which would be a pity. It might be a pleasurable experience you'd care to remember." He resumed his cool stare at her.

Nagini mouth dropped open, shocked; she couldn't believe that he, a governor of the school, would dare threaten to _Imperio _ and _Obliviate _ her so blatantly. She was horrified by his detached, cold manner. But, by the look he was giving her, his wand ready in hand, she knew Lucius would do it.

Regardless, a wave of indignation flushed through her. Her righteous stubbornness prevailed; she couldn't give in. Wouldn't do it. "_How dare you?"_ she thought, giving him a challenging look.

Irked by her silent refusal, "_Someone needs to be put in her place. Someone needs to be taught a little lesson,"_ thoughtLucius, as he flashed his wand upward, flicked it in the blink of an eye, and before Nagini knew what had happened, she felt her throat constricting, and she started gagging, gasping for breath. Her hands reached up grasping at her throat as if doing so would allow oxygen in. Then, just as quickly, her hands dropped against her will, and slowly a grotesque, forced power manoeuvred one hand to open, and the other hand to pull out the ring from the box and slowly place it on her other middle finger.

With the deed done, Nagini fell back onto her pillows, her chest rising and falling, breathing deeply for air.

"Good girl," commented Lucius. He bent and grabbed her wrist, assessing the heirloom on her hand, and waiting as if anticipating something to magically happen. "Nothing," he said to himself quietly. Then, dropping her hand and looking hard at Nagini, he informed her, "How very disappointing."

Nagini didn't look at him. Couldn't look at him. She was still trying to formulate what had just happened. She felt nauseous with the overwhelming realisation that the bastard had actually _Imperioed _ her. Her heart was racing, now terrified that Lucius would further strip any memory of his filthy, underhanded actions from her mind. _No, leave me that, leave me my memory, you shit!,_ she thought anxiously to herself.

As if reading her thoughts, or perhaps from his plethora of past experiences, she heard Lucius whispering, "No, my dear. This time, I want you to remember. I want you to think about the possible consequences of your being 'naughty', and the next time, make a different choice."

She felt him move away from her bed and then heard Lucius say, "I'm going to leave you now, so you can think about what you've done wrong. And yes, there will be a next time. I have a feeling, very soon."

She heard Lucius make a rustling movement and then his footsteps walking further away.

The hub of sounds from Remus' friends, and Lucius' parting words to Pomfrey were registering distantly, but Nagini was lost in her thoughts, trying to think rationally through the humiliation and shame which was magnifying her nerves. Slowly, she began to sob; then, uncontrollably, feeling violated and helpless, she turned on her side, squeezing the mattress and burrowing her face in her pillow, as the tears poured silently out.

"Hello, Nagini? Remus asked us to bring this over; he wants to share this with you — " Lily's sweet voice stopped abruptly in surprise, as she caught sight of Nagini muffling her sobs.

Startled by the unexpectedness presence of someone, Nagini looked up and snapped abruptly, "What?" Looking at the two Gryffindor witches, Lily and Alice, standing and staring at her, she lashed out, "Just leave me alone!"

Alice and Lily knew something unpleasant had happened. They had a general aversion to Slytherins, but the big-hearted Gryffindors couldn't control themselves to offer help when needed. Undeterred by Nagini's rudeness, Lily asked, "Are you all right?"

Nagini refused to acknowledge either of them, more out of shame than dislike.

"Perhaps, we should just leave her," whispered Alice, trying to nudge Lily back.

Determined, Lily approached Nagini's bed slowly, and said, "Here. Remus wants you to have this. I'll just put it on your table."

Nagini couldn't even respond to her. She just wanted to be left alone. Ignoring Lily, she rolled over, turning her back to them.

She heard Lily place the little packet down and both of the girls shuffle quietly away.

Then Madam Pomfrey announced visiting time was over and kindly but firmly shooed the Gryffindors away.

Nagini was deep in thought, replaying what had happened, while gently tracing her fingers over the elegant Slytherin design of her ring_, A family heirloom...I wonder if it was my mother's, or grandmother's; if so, which one? _ She lightly caressed the ring, which seemed to have a calming effect on her. An overwhelming melancholic yearning took over her to know more about the history of the heirloom, and the witch behind it.

But Nagini's bittersweet brooding was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey moving the privacy screens, having brought lunch in. "Now that you've both had a bit of company to sociably warm you up, you're ready to have lunch together. You two should keep your strength up, and tomorrow you'll progress to having lunch in the main hall, as well as be able to be back in your own common rooms by evening. I'll have you both in shipshape condition by the term's beginning; nothing less will do!"

Madam Pomfrey chipperly placed their meal trays beside their beds and left the two of them to have lunch.

Nagini slowly picked at her food, still feeling slightly queasy, while Remus dug into his meal, eating with a rapacious appetite.

Stealing glances, Nagini watched Remus from under her eyelashes. She was suddenly touched by how he was relishing his lunch, as if he'd never eaten anything so good as hospital food. There was also a carefree air about him which brought a faint, sad smile to Nagini's lips. She couldn't help feel that there was something strangely heartening about Remus, while at the same time pensively sad. A wistful melancholic aura. "_Looking at him, you'd never think he was capable of doing any Dark Arts,"_ she thought to herself, "_let alone be brilliant in it."_ She reflected on their duelling challenge. "_He must have needed to know, to be so skilled, to defend himself, protect himself for some reason..."_

"I'm sorry," she heard herself blurt out loudly.

Remus stopped shovelling food in his mouth and looked up at her. "What?" he asked, swallowing down the remainder of what he had chewed.

"I'm sorry," Nagini repeated. She started panicking. _What am I saying? Why am I saying this?_ But feeling an unburdening, a release, she spilled out, "I'm sorry I did this to you."

"Did what?"

"Your condition!" Then, she started babbling, "You see, I can't remember what I did after I ... I know I blacked out; I mean, I can't remember further – what I did to you. How I hexed you – cutting you up like that." Being in an unusually maudlin state, Nagini burst into tears and shoved the food tray table to the side. Throwing herself back down, laying on one side, she grabbed her pillow again and started squeezing it. _That damn slimey Malfoy unnerving me,_ she couldn't get the image of Lucius' smug, satisfied look out of her mind. And now, this uncontrollable wave of guilt about Remus was welling up, consuming her.

"Self-inflicted," a voice said near her.

She jumped, startled, and looked up. It was Remus. He had crossed over, standing beside her bed.

"Please, calm yourself. Don't cry. Don't cry for me." There was a detectable harshness to Remus' low steady voice. "You're not to blame... well, not directly. I'm used to my condition."

"Your condition?" Nagini was confused. _What was he talking about? Were all the snide rumours and remarks her Slytherin classmates had made about Lupin really true? Especially what Severus had shared with her?_

_"I'm not sure I'm ready to hear this, from Lupin himself of all people,"_ she thought, as she looked at him, her eyes falling quickly over his body, catching the barely healed scars traced over his face and other visible skin not covered by his pyjamas and robe. Remus' closeness to her allowed her to distinguish other scratched and barely healed marks which seemed older than others. Nagini could also sharply detect Lupin's soft, musky scent. Pleasing and calming. She sighed heavily, momentarily confused and embarrassed by her awareness of and attraction to Remus' close, physical proximity to her, but was determined to explain, "Look, Lupin, it's just that things got out of hand when we duelled, and I'm sorry... I've never duelled someone like that before. In that way. You're highly skilled and I... I have a problem with my anger... I just see red sometimes..." _And yes, I've sometimes believed what Severus has implied about you; so much that I lost control and reacted as if I were fighting a wild, magical beast, not a highly accomplished young wizard, _she wanted to add, but didn't.

"It's all right, Nagini. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you." At the sound of her first name being used in such a soft, kind way, Nagini looked Remus directly in the eye. His warm brown orbs gave out an encompassing glow. She noticed that they were large, dilated. Remus smiled and said, "If you haven't noticed, you're in the hospital ward, as well. And, if you can remember, I hexed you first. I didn't go soft on you. I thought about it, you being, you know, a _girl_ and all." His eyes were slightly dancing, his smile broadening into a charming grin. Nagini couldn't help herself; his teasing and good-naturedness was infectious. She felt her facial muscles hurting from a smile that had spontaneously crossed her face in response to Remus.

"A girl? You mean a _witch_? You're full of surprises aren't you, Lupin? I thought you'd be beyond being a chauvinistic wizard.'' They both started softly laughing.

Suddenly, Remus gave a pained yell; it seemed his legs gave out underneath him; he went into spasm and collapsed to the floor.

Nagini instinctively jumped out of bed, forgetting her own weakness and aches, and crouched down beside him, trying to brace and support his head and upper torso against her. "Lupin! Lupin, what is it?" she cried.

"Severe muscle cramps – charley horses, spasms..." he sporadically eked out.

"Charley horses?" She asked, confused. Losing her kneeling position balance, she plopped down on her arse, but maintained supporting Remus upwards against her chest.

"It's a Muggle expression – severe muscle spasms," he gasped out, strained. Then, he stopped, grimaced, inhaling his breath sharply, seized by some other excruciating pain.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Nagini screamed out, her clasped arms tightening around Remus protectively. "Madam Pomfrey!"

What seemed liked minutes went by; Remus taking sharp, shallow breaths, his eyes clenched together; his face in a frozen moue of pain. Nagini held him in her arms, watching him, only aware of both of their laboured breathing. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Slowly, Remus' face started to relax. It seemed that the seizure was ebbing away.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey's voice was heard, "Goodness gracious, what have we here?" As she ran over to the two figures on the floor, a sharp, dangerous look crossed Pomfrey's face. Greatly vexed, Pomfrey fiercely accused, "What did you do to him, Lestrange?"

"Nothing." Nagini's voice faltered, shocked by Pomfrey's tone, as well as being truly bewildered. "Nothing. I... He... Remus crossed over to my bed, and then, he had an attack – muscle spasms - 'charley horses'..."

"Charley horses? What are you babbling about, Lestrange?" enquired Madam Pomfrey, tersely. Getting no immediate answer from the young witch, Pomfrey huffily levitated Remus back to his bed. She then went back to Nagini, who was still confused by what had just happened, and told her, "Here, let me help you up."

As Pomfrey professionally assisted her to stand up, Nagini urged, "The 'charley horses', they're something Muggle-related, a Muggle condition." Nagini thought this would help clarify everything.

"A Muggle condition?" snorted Pomfrey. "Get yourself back into bed, Lestrange. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're slightly delirious. We'll get to the bottom of this, later." Pomfrey snapped Lupin's privacy screen back in front of his bed and then disappeared behind it.

Nagini slowly sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about what had just happened. Again her eyes filled with tears, which didn't upset her as much as the odd feeling that burned and ebbed inside her chest. She saw Remus' face, contorted in pain, scarred by multiple scratches and cuts; his body convulsed in a petrified seizure. Nagini felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest.

She glanced over at the little wrapped package Lily Evans had left on her table from Remus. Timidly, she reached out and placed it in her lap, untying the little string and unwrapping it. There was a small basket of what looked like assorted wrapped and packaged delicacies inside it. Nagini took one out and peered at it closer.

The pentagonal cardboard box was intriguing; she opened the top part ever so slowly. She first pulled out a collectible card inside with the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's name on it and informative tidbits of his past deeds; but his picture was momentarily blank. _That's odd,_ she thought, turning it over and then back again. She placed it on the side-table, and then eagerly took out the sweet. It was a Chocolate Frog. _How strange, _she observed, looking at it curiously. Nagini had never eaten one before, never been allowed to go to the 'infamous' Honeydukes in Hogsmeade that all the other students always raved about. A single tear fell down her cheek and reached her lips. But her lips, this time, were gently smiling.

Thanks to Remus, it would be her first – her first time to taste a delectable Chocolate Frog from the reputable sweetshop. Holding onto the little animated chocolate frog, Nagini took a slow, sensuous bite of it, savouring the creamy exquisite sweetness. Relishing this sensation, Nagini thought of Remus Lupin.


	4. Ch 4 Chocolate Frog or Sugar Quill Girl?

Chapter Four: A Sugar-Quill Girl or A Chocolate-Frog Girl?

Nagini breathed in deeply. The crisp cold air tasted so good after her convalescent period indoors. It was one of those clear wintry days with almost blinding sunlight. From where she was standing, atop the Astronomy Tower, Nagini felt that she was in a completely different universe; on top of the world, and one with the elements, herself and – Remus.

She smiled shyly at the honeyed-haired Gryffindor Prefect, who was leaning against the tower's inner wall, gazing at Nagini with a soft curious look.

Looking away from him, again focusing on the tree-lined hill tops, Nagini leaned on the opposite wall's railing and sighed contentedly. It was just as she had foreseen: she and Remus together here; now that her déjà vu had fulfilled itself, she knew that this particular precognitive vision would cease to occur. It was an encouraging sign. She had never felt so naturally exhilarated, so free, so… _happy_.

Lightly caressing her ring, Nagini reflected on how her recurring nightmares had lessened since receiving the heirloom gift, and the future visions which had flashed across her mind this past year of herself and Remus now made sense to her. She longed to share this part, her secret, with Remus, but knew how any reference to Divination would be misjudged. True Seeing and other powers associated with Seers were ridiculed and looked upon dubiously amongst the majority of the Wizarding world, this branch of magic being considered to be imprecise at best. Only those who possessed the power, and a clandestine chosen few of them, controlled by the Ministry, understood it. _What would Remus think? If I were to tell him that I had seen us two here, before now, exactly as we are, what would he do? Laugh in disgust? Walk away in silence? I can just hear that odious berk, Sirius, and his hyena_ _laughter._

Nagini hesitated, unsure to speak about it or not. For she wasn't a pure Seer as her mother, Portentia, had been.

Nagini's dreams and visionary flashes had always been a source of self-doubt and stress. She was unable, every time, to re-direct her focus and concentration as her father had attempted to train her to do; only through Transfiguration and immersion in practical Dark Arts exercises could she overpower and distract the precognitive forces that would randomly flare up inside her – activating her Inner Eye sporadically.

When she was a child, as soon as she had displayed the first signs of future sight, her father Rolph Lestrange had attempted to put a stop to it – rigorously training the young six-year-old to redirect her energies to the other selected, more obscure skills and gifts she had been born with, relying on and exploring murky areas in the Dark Arts to dilute Nagini's powers. The severe redirection of her natural inclinations had been, at times, a painful experience, resulting in the stunting of her precognitive powers, as well as adding further fuel to the fire of the volatile relations between her parents. One tempestuous night, her mother had taken Nagini and they had disappeared together, until her father, Rolph, had hunted them down …

Remus watched Nagini. He noted how she seemed to be struggling with herself, contemplating a matter of serious note; he started to say something, but then he was distracted by how the light fell upon her, how she smiled whenever she looked over at him. He still couldn't believe how she was responding to him, how he had been enjoying the company of a Nagini that no one else knew. She had dropped her guarded defensive airs, and Remus took that as an invitation to explore how far he could go, how many other unknown layers could be revealed.

Remus knew time was running out. For the first time, there was no Sirius or James around to discourage him – the exhilaration of daring to come on to Nagini Lestrange, one of the Marauder's targeted 'enemies', coursed through his veins like fire. Nagini had haunted his thoughts even before the disastrous duelling day, but Remus could never have acted upon any precarious attraction he had for her; his condition, inferiority complex, and peer pressure had always kept him in check; let alone Sirius' and James' utter dominating influence on him. Had he dared to share even the slightest serious interest in Nagini to them, he would've been subjected to unrelenting goading and ridicule. Remus had already had enough of that to last a lifetime.

But since the day he collapsed beside Nagini's hospital bed, even though he was in heavy spasm, Remus could recall her grabbing and holding him, screaming for Madam Pomfrey, how her body pulsated in the exertion of holding him fast, clinging to him; her distinct feminine scent. Even now, watching her, Remus remembered her touch and longed for it again; but on different terms: on his terms.

Nagini looked over at Remus, reflecting on how, with unexpected delight, two days ago at the evening meal she had entered the Great Hall to find an emaciated-looking, but definitely healthier Lupin, leaning on a walking-stick.

She had bounded towards him enthusiastically. "Lupin! You're out!"

"Oh, yes," agreed Remus, grinning at her. "Out and about, as good as new. Well, almost."

Having been released to go back to her dormitory three days before, Nagini had found herself feeling overwhelmingly lonely. It would be several days before the other students would be returning, but more profoundly, Nagini had realized that she actually missed the hospital ward. Not being incapacitated, of course, but she achingly missed Remus. She often caught herself restlessly staring out of her window, unable to study or relax, consumed with thoughts of a certain shaggy-haired Gryffindor.

They had both awkwardly held each other's gaze. Remus broke the silence. "Perhaps we could share our meal together? I've missed it." Remus' voice lowered softly as he pointed out, "I've missed you."

Nagini gulped, speechless. She looked around; only Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and the groundskeeper, Hagrid were there, and they had seemingly not noticed the two youths other than the initial greeting they had given them.

"Well, of course," responded Nagini, nervous and excited, ignoring his last comment. "I'd like that." Her mouth went dry and she couldn't form the words: _I've missed you too…_

But now the predicament – where to sit? Nagini and Remus both gave fleeting glances to their own respective tables before suggesting simultaneously another possibility.

"Ravenclaw?"

"Hufflepuff?"

Spontaneously, they both started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Grinning uncontrollably, Nagini gave in. "Well, seeing as you're still a cripple, even though it goes against my principles, let's sit at Hufflepuff – it's a few inches closer, less distance to travel…"

Remus smiled broadly and, slightly hobbling, crossed over to the table with Nagini beside him.

Full meals and drink appeared instantaneously as they both sat down.

Neither spoke much. Partially because Remus seemed utterly famished and was making a visible effort to control and pace himself while eating; but also because they were enjoying simply being together: an odd, comfortable companionship had formed from their convalescent time together. They chatted lightly about general school-related topics, avoiding their obvious differences, opting instead to explore their similarities as well as general likes and dislikes. Sometimes they just fell silent and found themselves gazing into each other's eyes. Remus would always break the silence; he had an uncanny ability to cause Nagini to smile spontaneously just by a mere look, a silly comment, or gentle gesture. It was an indescribable feeling for Remus, knowing he had caused her to light up in such a way.

Gazing out from the tower's scenic viewpoint, thinking upon their other recently-shared meals and walks together these past few days, Nagini beamed, and then sighed as the whispering wind whipped around them.

"Knut for your thoughts," initiated Remus.

"The landscape is so breathtaking," explained Nagini, attempting to keep her focus anywhere other than on Remus. For whenever she held his gaze longer than a second, she felt an uncontrollable excitement, followed by a wishful yearning for something unknown, something which she had only whimsically mused upon in the faint shadows of her dreams.

"Especially when the wind blows, caressing through your lovely hair," remarked Remus in a soft low voice, taking in her unusual beauty.

Nagini turned to Remus, unable to ignore his comment.

"'Blow, blow, thou winter wind… thou art not so unkind as man's ingratitude'," quoted Remus wistfully.

"You're quite a poet, Remus," teased Nagini uncomfortably, for Remus' tone and expression were suddenly so sad. Something about it made her turn away and stare back over the wild, frozen landscape again.

"Not I… A great Muggle poet wrote that… 'Ingratitude' is a universal theme… not an exclusive Muggle weakness for Muggles alone…" As he gazed at the unattainable Pureblood witch, Remus felt as if he was about to have a spasm of sorts. "I'm grateful… so very grateful for your helping me in the hospital ward, so grateful for the time you've shared with me since." There was an intimacy in the timbre of his low, smooth voice which gave her tingles and caused her breathing to speed up.

Abashed by what he said, Nagini couldn't look at Remus. "Grateful?" _Why does he talk like that? It is I who feels… _Overwhelming needwashedoverher._ He's the first to ever seem to be happy just being with me…_

"I've never thanked you properly…" continued Lupin, walking slowly over to stand beside her. "And now, time is running out. The others will be returning soon, and all this… all this will vanish. Like a dream. Like the snow glistening on the treetops will soon vanish with springtime's awakening. Natural magic…"

Torn between the formerly unwanted, but now uncontrollable impetus, she turned to him. Nagini shuddered, partly from the cold, and partly from an excitement beyond her control. Remus wasn't looking at the landscape but at her; there was an intensity and longing in his gaze, a yearning which took her breath away. Though his body stance seemed relaxed, she could feel he was poised and tense, ready to spring into action.

She looked away from him, her thoughts turning cloudy and confused.

In the silence, the sound of the wind continued to gently whip around them. Remus spoke, "Yes, there's nothing I'd rather do at this very moment, than take you in my arms and kiss you. Unless I'm very much mistaken which, of course, is a possibility," he carefully pointed out, "it's what you want too."

Nagini remained silent. Gazing across the forest's treetops, she was unable to speak. Of course she wanted to be kissed by Remus. And more: to kiss him back, touch him, feel him... taste him. Observing him from afar had always been safe. He was an acceptable impossibility and therefore a safe fantasy; guaranteed to be out of reach.

But now, here he was beside her. She could feel his body heat, and smell his scent of musk and cinnamon chocolate lingering around his nearing body.

_What harm could come from one little kiss?_

She bit her bottom lip, conflicted, mulling things over.

_A Gryffindor. A Half-blood. A blood-traitor's son…_ All of the distasteful diatribe and derogatory remarks about Remus flooded her thoughts. Muddled, she remembered something even more cruel and tragic… Rumour had it that Remus had had to pay the price for his father's offences to Fenrir Greyback, the notorious, paedophilic werewolf. There were only two ways in which Greyback took revenge: he would either take the chosen victim's life, or else he would calculatedly allow the victim to live, only then to force them into being another member of his pack and serve him accordingly...

Nagini refused to believe any of this. Ignorant of what the horror of the curse truly was, never having encountered Greyback or any other werewolf face-to-face, she resolvedly believed the best of Lupin. _Remus is perfectly normal; more than anyone I've been around in my life. They're just vicious prats… jealous of his abilities… _Slytherinswerewell-knownfor their vindictive, cruel edges – physically as well as verbally. 

Bitterly, remembering similar name-calling and hex attacks from Gryffindors, she thought of Remus, surrounded constantly by his peers: that strutting swine Sirius Black, and that arrogant toe rag Potter in particular. They had always helped make sure that Remus would remain at a safe distance, out of reach. The secure fantasy: there had been nothing to lose. But now?

Remembering her own murky background and past, nothing seemed to matter at this moment to Nagini except for Remus' nearness to her, his very real accessibility. Now, not only was he in reach, but she could feel Remus' virile, patient presence encompassing her as he stood so close, but not touching, waiting. Waiting for her to respond to him.

She flashed around; her eyes darted back and forth across Remus' face, searching his, trying to read what he wanted her to do.

"You can read my mind," she whispered.

"One doesn't need to be a Legilimens to know what you're feeling about me right now, and what you want." _She's waiting for me to make the first move_, he thought. Remus very slowly reached a hand up and with his fingertips, ever so lightly, he caressed her cheek gently.

Nagini was breathing softly, shallowly.

Remus cupped her chin, tilting her head back, lowering his lips to hers, and firmly making their first contact.

Nagini received his kiss, reciprocating the pressure and waiting for him to go further; _wanting_ him to, _willing_ him to… Remus had raised his head back up to gaze over her flushed face, gauging her tense body, her lips full and ready for more.

Placing his hands attentively in the small of her back, Remus firmly pulled her into him, and slowly manoeuvred them into the inner wall's alcove. Her lips were parted invitingly. Cushioning her back with his left arm, he ever-so-slowly lowered his mouth on hers, parting her lips, seeking to taste as much of her as he could. She tensed, at first, but then relaxed into it, giving over to the moment, giving over to him. Aroused further by her initial timid touching, he felt his muscles tightening throughout his body; her hands had delicately stroked his chest upwards, reaching his shoulders, but then she clasped him to her tightly.

As their lips and tongues continued to delve in each other's hungry mouths, their hands explored the contours of each other's body. Until Nagini's fingertips, discovering and lightly grazing over his straining erection, caused Remus to pull away, gasping deeply.

He looked steadily into her eyes; her pupils were dilated, the dark centres eclipsing the golden outer-linings, anticipating an unknown culmination of their actions. Remus responded by kissing and tasting the soft flesh of her neck. Sporadically gasping, they both continued their frantic mutual explorations of each other's bodies until the welling tension caused Remus to halt, whispering, "Nagini."

They looked into each other's eyes, both of them panting heavily.

With effort, Remus struggled to form words coherently. "Nagini, I think... I think it's time to find out... if you're a ... Chocolate-Frog girl or a Sugar-Quill one?"

"A what?" Nagini was completely lost, only aware of their laboured breathing and body heat.

"A Chocolate-Frog girl or a Sugar-Quill girl," he repeated matter-of-factly. "A trip to Hogsmeade is in order… Honeydukes more precisely…"

Nagini couldn't comprehend what Remus was saying; her heart was beating fast and hard in her chest, and she felt slightly dizzy. All she could hear were bits of nonsensical babbling, and all she wanted was for him to continue and make love to her.

"You see, I have a secret; a terrible, dark secret."

_Oh gods_, she thought, giving him her full attention.

"I'm a … chocolate addict." Remus seized her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. Then, breaking away from her, he emphasised, "Dark chocolate, preferably; but I'll take it any way I can get it…" He touched her moist full lips, tracing their shapes with his fingertips. "Honeyduke's is part of my _speedy_ recovery plan, and I can't wait until next week; I need a fix now."

Gently kissing his fingertips, Nagini whispered, "I can't go with you; I'm not allowed outside of Hogwarts grounds… Rodolphus never gave his permission..." She squirmed, aching for his touch.

"You're of age, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then, bugger Rodolphus Lestrange!"

She couldn't help giggling. "No, it's not so simple; it's all too complicated; you wouldn't understand."

"Then explain, help me to understand." Looking very sombrely at her, Remus insisted, "I want to understand, Nagini."

"Kiss me," she whispered instead, delirious with desire.

He obliged her.

After a lengthy endeavour, Remus pulled back again, intent on pushing his point, he said, "We'll have the entire evening and all of Hogsmeade to ourselves…" Nuzzling her just below the ear, he whispered, "Anywhere, everywhere… to enjoy ourselves more comfortably."

_Remus, don't you_ _want_ _to enjoy ourselves,_ _now? _ thought Nagini. Meekly, flushing red, she said, "I want you – this – as I've never wanted anything before." Nagini wrapped her arms around his lean, muscular torso, pulling him back to her.

He fiercely whispered, "Yes, I want you too." His lips crushed hers again. Breaking away for air, Remus huskily whispered, "But not here; not like this." But even as he hushed her protests, his hands had found and wrapped themselves around her again, seeking to record every inch of her in his memory.

Aroused beyond measure, letting herself enjoy the feel of his every stroke and kneaded touch, she gently teased, "You are very dangerous, Mr Lupin."

"How so?" Stroking her back with one hand and allowing his remaining fingers to slowly trace around, and ever-so-gently, brush the sides of her breasts, his touch wandered until he decisively began to explore her pointed, hardening nipples. Then slowly his fingertips traced downward along her sloping side to the curved firmness of her rounded hip.

"So controlled. Don't you ever lose control?" asked Nagini in a heated whisper, trying not to writhe from his caresses, but to maintain as much composure as she could. "You must." She challenged him. "It's such a paradox against your true nature, isn't it?"

"What is my true nature, Miss Lestrange?" He started nibbling on an earlobe, flicking his tongue in the soft, sensitive lining of her ear, slowly sliding his hands gently downward, one hand slowly gathering then lifting her skirt. Silently, Nagini dug her fingers into his back, grasping and clinging, encouraging him, speechless.

Finding the top of her woollen stockings, Remus slowly peeled the elastic band downward, meeting and then gently rolling her knickers lower until he felt the soft, fuzzy doe-skin of her nethermost mound. He paused as she tilted and pressed her pelvis forward, pressing against his hand, burning with longing for him to continue. As Remus saw her desire, their lips met again, while his apt fingers pushed slowly one, then a second one, into her burning core, seeking the source of her innermost heat.

"Impulsive, instinctive – seizing what you want, devouring it," she was gasping out, demanding he relieve the tension within her.

Stopping her mouth with a deep passionate kiss, a groan exploded inside her; Remus slowly pulled his fingers out of her, only to repeat entering her immediately, but now with a decisive rhythm, gently rocking and swaying her body's response to his guidance.

"Instinctive? Oh yes," he rasped out. _Gods, she's so wet, burning with…_ "Yes, I can be impulsive, as well. Seize what I desire; I do so much want to devour you, right at this moment in more ways than one…" With a low, soft growl, his searing mouth trailed its way down her throat, sucking and licking, lower and lower until it rested upon a hardened nipple through which the layered material he nibbled and suckled at expertly.

Feeling she was going to explode, immune to the elements, Nagini pulled clumsily at her layers until the clothing was pulled up high enough to reveal bare flesh, letting her breasts be more easily accessible. Remus' eyes flashed appreciatively before setting his mouth upon them, he sucked and swirled his tongue around the delicate skin until the nipple had hardened to a piercing point.

Remus _couldn't _take Nagini now; he wouldn't…_ however_, a feral sensation had been unleashed; he was fully aroused… _I have to taste her, I have to…_ he started lowering his head, swiftly kneeling, nibbling strategically on her soft abdomen, licking her navel, sliding his tongue, pressed into her doe-soft skin, firmly downward until, in one swift movement, Remus placed his head under her skirt and burrowed, nuzzling into her mound's succulent, wet lips, drinking her in. Nagini was gasping and making soft mewling sounds in exquisite, abandoned pleasure.

Remus burrowed further into her, raising his head only to brace her lower back and guide her to raise a leg and rest it on his shoulder. Then, with full determination, he spread her lips, while his tongue searched and teased and found her aroused clit. Finding the delectable centre, he flicked and flickered until Nagini writhed and screamed out his name, "Remus! Remus!" She came in hard, wavering undulations, her fingernails digging deep in his shoulders. He maintained his stalwart position, feeling both awed and empowered on such a deep primeval level at causing her climax, only relaxing his suckling minutely to enjoy more fully Nagini's writhing in ecstasy. As she started to come down from her climax, he pressed his mouth and tongue once more to give a parting lick and kiss.

Suddenly, Nagini clutched at him. "Remus! It's too intense," she whispered fiercely.

Remus slowly uncovered his head, coming out from under her skirt, and slowly rose, not letting their bodies lose contact. Looking deep into his eyes, Nagini pulled his head down to her, kissing him deeply, tasting her essence on his lips. Remus' fingers had now found her clit, and Remus drank in her luscious groans and gasps of pleasure as he began to rub it. _Gods, she's exquisite._ Remus was transfixed watching her breathtaking ecstasy. He slowly, rhythmically caressed her, feeling another swelling climax approaching. She ground into his fingers, keeping his gaze, clutching on to him for life. Crying out in unrestrained rapture, she climaxed for yet a second time.

Holding her in his tight embrace, Remus rocked her gently, savouring every second of her complete and utter abandonment and vulnerability. They stayed that way, lost in time, just clutching each other; Remus slowly massaging and enjoying her heat and wetness. Nagini, catching her breath, ever so slowly and awkwardly sought and found his throbbing, hardened member through his robes. She gasped and proceeded to slowly rub his shaft up and down.

But Remus gently caught her hand and whispered, "Not now. I won't be able to control myself, if you continue… and I must control myself… must be safe…you must be safe …" Seeing Nagini's puzzled expression, he kissed her reassuringly.

"Remus, I want to do something for you…" she whispered, breaking the kiss, embarrassed, but determined. "Don't you want me to?"

"I want… to savour every second – every look and exquisite inch of you... but there's a time and place for everything, and here on top of the Astronomy Tower, is not the place. I want this to be a special day for you – for both of us. I want to treat you to new experiences, and not just what my John Thomas is guiding me to indulge in at this very moment. Indulgence leads to decay. Control leads to power."

"Power? You sound like a Slytherin."

"The power to please... to please you further physically, empowers me… the power of control."

"I knew it. I knew there was a control-freak hidden somewhere underneath all of your gracious and selfless airs."

"You have no idea, Miss Lestrange."

"Don't I, Mr Lupin? Try me," she teased him

He kissed her passionately again. Her hand found his cock again still painfully straining underneath his robes.

"I can't let you go around in this condition."

"Won't be the first time," he half-joked, moving to stand up straight. "Yes, I don't know if I can walk." He winced slightly. "I'm so hard."

Swiftly, his hands reached under her skirt, but he then very slowly pulled Nagini's knickers and stockings upward, fitting them back in place. He stepped back, and leaned against the wall, with a conflicted, painfed look upon his face.

"Madam Pomfrey —" he huffed, pausing.

"What about her?"

"I have to go to her… I still must take some potions… for my condition." He grimaced.

"Your condition?" She stepped in to him, and he instinctively gathered her in his arms, his cloak encompassing, draping over hers, forming a cocoon. Bracing himself sturdily against the wall, he held Nagini as she leaned into him. Kissing her hair and breathing in her fragrance, he distractedly mumbled, "Tonight, at nine o'clock … the third-floor corridor, meet me at the statue of the one-eyed old crone… meet me there... Hogsmeade…"

Snuggling against him, Nagini traced an invisible joy trail down his chest, lower and lower her fingers went. "I'm not allowed outside Hogwarts. I told you; I can't come with you."

"Oh, you'll come with me, if it's the last thing you do." He gave her a naughty look.

"Remus, Remus, don't tease me now." She whispered, "I'm completely yours… we don't need to go anywhere else." Her hand stroked firmly over his bulge. "Maybe I can help 'your condition'?"

He puffed, frustrated, helplessly aroused. "You don't give up, do you?" he whispered. His face was flushed and needy. She watched him as he struggled with himself, whether to stop her stroking him, but, any words of protests were stuck, and she felt his arms hold her to him encouragingly. Keeping Remus' gaze, and in between wet kisses, Nagini's hands clumsily fumbled and found the opening of his trousers, slowly unbuttoning them, allowing her full access to his pulsating member. As her hand inexpertly touched his burning flesh, their bodies locked into each others, his leg placed between her thighs, propping and supporting her, aiding to give her the perfect angle to explore rubbing his lengthy erect shaft. They both remained in a locked, tight rhythm, her initially awkward pumping slowly smoothed out, then steadily increased in speed and friction until Remus grabbed hold of her, squeezing her so tight that she winced in pain; both of them gasped as he convulsed in orgasm.

They remained in an intertwined embrace, panting heavily; gently massaging and stroking one another.

Nagini had rested her head on his shoulder; she slowly started to ineptly rebutton his trousers, mumbling, "I'm sorry… you're all messy now…but…"

"Nagini, Nagini…" whispered Remus, stopping her hands. She looked up at him to see him gazing intently at her. He gently kissed her forehead and folded her into his arms again, holding her, interchangeably kissing her face and hair lovingly. Pausing, he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone…" she whispered, feeling like a knot was in her throat, tightening her arms around him.

"Trust me and come with me. The one-eyed witch statue. Meet me there. Nine o'clock sharp." He gave her a soft peck on the lips, pulled his wand out, cleaning and redressing himself. "Shall I?" He offered to Scourgify her.

"No. No, I'll clean myself later," she declined, suddenly self-conscious. First, Nagini wanted to lie down and savour as long as she could what had happened between them; then, a long hot bath...

As Remus slowly guided her to the stairwell, she asked shyly, "Can I walk with you to the hospital ward?" Suddenly she wished to be with him as long as possible, wanting to continue the languid feeling of his touch and presence.

"Absolutely." He offered his hand to her, and they proceeded slowly down the stairwell heading towards the infirmary. They walked hand-in-hand in silence, both reflecting on each other.

_I have to be careful, so very careful,_ pondered Remus. _She is so proud. _ _Fierce and wild, impulsive… _ Then, he frowned; a dark thought crossed his mind. _But, she's somehow so unsure, inexperienced... How wrong Sirius was about her… everything… why did he lie about Nagini? She's nothing like he said she was…_

As they reached the entrance of the hospital wing, they both stopped, lingering, neither wanting to be the first to depart from the other.

Remus stepped in and kissed Nagini. Looking into her eyes, he caressed her cheek and moved a loose lock of her hair from her face, slowly stroking his hand through her hair.

"Nine o'clock, then?"

She nodded her head, unable to speak. For an overwhelming feeling of uncertainty had washed over her, clashing with her desire. But Nagini wouldn't back down now, regardless of an ominous feeling ebbing through her. Pushing this presentiment aside, accrediting it to the whirlwind of sensual excitement, she forced herself to confirm, "Nine o'clock sharp!"

They embraced only to be interrupted by a familiar, disapproving voice.

"Mr Lupin! You're late – very late! Now, that won't do," chastised Madam Pomfrey. Giving the young couple a portentous look, the Matron warned, "You two had best keep yourselves to yourselves – _apart_ from one another. Mr Lupin, I'll have a word with you privately!"

As Remus started to enter the ward, he grinned back at Nagini, and reminded, "Tomorrow after lunch, Madam Pince returns; meet you in the library – maybe she'll let us into the Restricted Section."

"Right," agreed Nagini, turning and walking away as nonchalantly as she could, hoping the Matron hadn't seen her face flush red in pleasure and amusement at Remus' obvious lame decoy.

Madam Pomfrey had not only seen Nagini's reaction, but well-knew the cause of it – the same cause of the young woman's dilated pupils, and overall changed essence: Remus Lupin. Frowning, the Matron entered the ward to retrieve Remus' potion, prepared to give the randy young wizard an 'uncomfortable truth' lecture, before things got out of hand.

Pomfrey sighed. _Perhaps, it already is too late..._

The Matron's instincts were spot on; Nagini and Remus had already crossed a threshold of no return – they were both about to risk more than either could imagine.


	5. Ch5 Chocolate Frog or SugarQuill Girlpt2

Chapter five: Chocolate-Frog Girl or Sugar-Quill Girl? Part Two

* * *

As Nagini quietly made her way down the third-floor corridor and approached the one-eyed humpbacked crone's statue, she couldn't help but keep looking back over her shoulder. _I know that was Mrs Norris following me; Filch is sure to be around somewhere near._

"Nagini," beckoned a calm voice.

With relief she met Remus and curled into his outstretched arms. In the background, a clock tolled nine o'clock as the two embraced. "Ready?"

"Yes," she whispered reservedly. "Can we hurry?" She was trembling.

Taking in her jittery state, Remus didn't reply but gave the statue's hump a few taps with the tip of his wand. He whispered, "_Dissendium!_" It opened for them, allowing a gap for them to squeeze through and slide down into the dark, earthy passageway. "_Lumos!_" muttered Remus, and immediately Nagini drew her wand and did so as well. She seemed a little startled, peering around at the low-ceiling, murky passageway.

Remus took her free hand tentatively. "I should have asked if dark, tight places bothered you. If you're claustrophobic, there's another way we can go." His thoughts flitted to the other passageway behind the mirror on the fourth floor.

An odd expression crossed Nagini's face. "No. No, not at all. On the contrary, I rather like them; the cosier the better. They're a great place to hide if one needs." Remus studied her fretted brow in the shadowed lighting. She explained, "A great place to get away from Filch in a pinch."

Taking control of the situation, he pulled her hand gently and slowly began to guide her forward into the unending darkness of the tunnel. "The passage will twist and turn for several minutes, but then we will start ascending up steps – a lot of steps, but it'll take us right into Honeydukes' cellar."

"Remus, I'm nervous," she confessed shyly. Random, blurred images had flashed in her mind throughout the day of Remus and her, standing side-by-side, unsure of their surroundings, in an unfamiliar space. A worried feeling had accompanied each image, but every time it had ebbed through her, the heirloom ring had throbbed, and the portentous vision then hazily disappeared to be replaced by a clear picture of them walking through pristine, glowing snowfall hand-in-hand. No further feeling was attached to these clairvoyant occurrences other than an overall impression of peacefulness derived from the seemingly warm glow of natural light dawning.

She was unsure of the meaning and the reaction of the ring; however, she felt comforted by the fact that she hadn't been troubled by nightmares since wearing it and that any minacious presentiments seemed to have been replaced by salubrious ones. It occurred to her that the ring was a gentle protector of sorts, sentient but docile, and she yearned to believe that, regardless of the Slytherin design, her mother, Portentia, had Charmed it at some time before her death especially intending it for her, and her alone, to possess it.

Noting Nagini was lost in thought, Remus squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll help you through the dark."

"No, it's not that." Their bodies were brushing together as they paused and peered searchingly into each other's eyes in the luminous lighting. "Maybe... We're bound to run into someone from Hogwarts. Some Slytherins or…" She hesitated because she had avoided until now bringing up her uncle's name. "Rodolphus' circle of, um, acquaintances."

Remus raised an eyebrow, sceptical. "Yes? What are they calling themselves? 'Death Eaters'?" He frowned, unimpressed, and assured her, "Trust me, Lestrange or Malfoy and his cronies aren't the types to ever set foot in the places we'll go tonight."

Nagini let out a tense sigh.

"As for your Slytherin mates, I'm sure they're being pampered and indulged elsewhere – in their posh manors or abroad." Seeing she wasn't quite convinced, Remus noted a shadow of doubt crossing her face. He pulled out a phial from inside his cloak and added confidentially, "At the first hint or sight of anyone you even remotely recognise, we have this." He shook the small potion bottle. "If you'd like, you can take it now just to be on the safe side."

"Polyjuice Potion?" She gave a concerned look and asked, "You made it yourself?"

"No! No, I'm not so consistent with my Potions brewing. Peter did." He clarified, "Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew? No way! I can't drink that; who knows who or what I'll turn into?" The mere thought of Pettigrew was repugnant to her.

Remus seemed at a loss at her disgust and adamant refusal. They had both been so careful to avoid directly criticising each other's friends. It was the first time since the hospital ward that any derisory comment had remotely surfaced, and they both realised it. Trying to soften her dislike of the idea, she explained, "I mean, do you really want to be seen snogging Peter Pettigrew for all of Hogsmeade to see?"

Remus guffawed and an appreciative grin spread across his face. "You have a point; even I'm not brave enough for that."

Nagini was relieved that Remus took her point good-naturedly even though she truly was still apprehensive of the mere thought of, let alone the actuality, drinking something that Peter Pettigrew had concocted. Remus mulled over the predicament. "Look, if I can't put a disguise Charm on you in time, you'll have to swig it. Besides, it's probably not Peter; it's probably a Gryffindor girl."

"He collects the hair of girls in your House? Ewww..." She shuddered. "What? Does he have a collection of some sort? That's creepy."

"Nothing worse than what Macnair collects... Parts of dead magical beasts, isn't it?"

Nagini frowned, not liking the comparison but unable to dispute it. She also didn't like the changing tone and unpleasant content their discussion was taking and offered, "Let's stop talking about Pettigrew and Macnair."

"We can still go back." Remus glanced upward from where they had slid down. "It's not too late."

"No, it's all right; I'll drink it if it's the only thing to do – I'll risk it." She squeezed his hand tenderly and whispered, "For you, I'll risk it. Whoever it turns out to be, just remember that it's me." She rose up on her tiptoes slightly to give him a quick reassuring kiss. "Please, let's go on."

Remus smiled beamingly. _She's willing to do it for me._ The realization of Nagini's willingness to risk several things for him sent sparks of excitement coursing through his body.

So he led her on, hand-in-hand, speedily forward. The time seemed to speed by in a blink of an eye before they began ascending upward. In their growing excitement and apprehension, the multitude of steps was eagerly climbed. Breathing heavily, flushed from the exertion, they both halted under a section of ceiling which looked much like the rest of the tunnel. Remus listened attentively while touching the surface in estimable spots; then, with one assertive shove, he lifted and slid over the opening.

Securing his wand inside his cloak, Remus cupped his hands together. "Here. Step into my hand and I'll lift you up." Nagini's heart was racing. She suddenly became self-conscious and felt like she was eight-years old again unable to control herself from mischievously going along with some nonsense that Sirius and Regulus Black challenged her to do in the forbidden rooms of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Nagini shoved the childhood flashback aside and eagerly placed a boot in his proffered hands whilst grasping his shoulders to help propel herself upwards through the opening. With this momentum, she found herself thrust up and out of the tunnel. Clumsily clambering on wooden crates to stand upright, she found that she was in a storage room of sorts. Immediately, Remus had limberly hoisted himself upward and within mere seconds had already fitted the trapdoor covering back into place.

"Here we are!" he whispered as he pointed at the old wooden staircase. He led her, climbing up the stairs and then pausing at the door, carefully listening for signs of life. Suddenly, in one clean swoop, they had slipped through it and out into Honeydukes' main shop room.

Adjusting to the bright lights of the store, Nagini blinked, slightly dazed and tried to register the cornucopia of creamy chunks of nougat, toffees and sumptuous chocolates and other sweets surrounding her. The delightful aroma was pleasantly dizzying, and the festive atmosphere was as deliciously infectious as the mouth-watering confections enclosing them. Nagini discreetly glanced around at the other buzzing customers, no doubt giddy on sugar highs from the myriad of free samples displayed in open baskets throughout the sweetshop, and with relief she saw that this clientele would indeed never be found anywhere near the likes of number twelve, Grimmauld Place or Lestrange Manor.

Immediately, she relaxed and squeezed Remus's hand in excitement. He flashed a knowing grin and pulled her over to one side where an overwhelming selection of chocolate products waited to be indulged in. Picking up a pentagonal box, he asked, "Remember this?" It was a Chocolate Frog.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Before they knew it, they had given each other a soft quick kiss. Remus straightened up to his full height, and taking a second to scan the sweetshop for any onlookers, but finding none, waggled his eyebrows. He coaxed, "One more?"

Nagini teased, "The Chocolate Frog or the kiss?"

He answered her with his lips. Nagini felt lost in a wild rush of emotion, unable to gain her footing but giving over to the falling sensation rather than withdrawing from it. She clung to him and reciprocated. Under the enjoyable, determined pressure of Remus' lips and gently urging touch, she no longer could think to worry or care about anyone or anything around her.

As they parted from their kiss, Nagini was clutching tightly to Remus. Her intense hold, along with her large golden eyes longing for him to continue, sent a shudder through him.

It had only been several months since he'd discovered the beginnings of true carnal pleasures. His painful lycanthropic transformations had always warped his otherwise normal human hormonal fluctuations, but this past year, as he turned seventeen, his erectile arousals from various sensual stimuli had become both a blessing and – yet another – curse. At times, the scent of witches, their mere natural fragrances, drove Remus wild with desires he had not fully understood, and his impulses to _not_ physically respond were more and more difficult to control. He was losing it. And his control meant everything to him.

Remus had been forced to control himself on fundamental levels longer than he could remember. He'd mastered restrained conduct and impassive patience to counter his constraint being violently ripped from him every month by the merciless powers of the powerful goddess Selene. He couldn't remember when his existence was not one of stoic patience. Since Fenrir's rape-like mauling, self-deprecation and forbearance were his defence and strength against the world. He'd learned a long time ago to keep to himself, immersing himself in his books, giving platonic quips and indifferent advice when asked by those brave enough to try to befriend him.

Sirius had been the one who had keenly noticed Remus' growing discomforts and had tried to coerce and finally convince him that the time of denying his needs for sexual release and activity was over. Padfoot had generously paid for and taken Moony to his first public house in Knockturn Alley where the young wizard was treated to a strange new wonderful world of sensual delights and sexual experiences he'd had only dreamed of in his restrained, suppressed musings and frustrated impulses. Sirius later laughed about how he became an Animagus to accompany and control Remus during his werewolf transformations, but how Remus had to come along to keep him under control when they prowled around to the selected brothels his Uncle Aphard had introduced him to.

Having gained knowledgeable experience, power and pleasure from both magical and Muggle brothels with Sirius, Remus no longer mused on what it would be like to make love to someone who was his peer. The knowledge that he could be just as 'normal' as the next wizard, granted in select and careful circumstances, gave him a secret confidence and detachment from the pubescent goings on at Hogwarts. When he felt any lascivious urges, Remus only reminded himself that he needed patiently await the next waxing-moon period when he'd allow himself further indulgences in the ways of natural coital magic. For now, Remus had his secret libidinous outlet whenever he and Sirius needed; although, more recently, he'd ventured out alone, as Sirius was quite the successful Lothario of Hogwarts, and Padfoot found he could easily keep from being bored from the easy pickings of willing witches within the school body.

Remus' new amorous adventures had enabled him to endure the unendurable, allowing him to ignore the whims of schoolgirls' immature flirtations.

Until Nagini. He'd noticed the Slytherin Lestrange giving him 'the look' this school year. Remus could not deny that he liked what her gaze and quaint smile, which always followed it, promised. He'd seen, and by now understood well, that 'look' among various Hogwarts couples: even James and Lily shared it between each other, and he recognised it amongst Sirius and the uncountable number of witches, including the enticing doxies paid for promising fulfilled physical pleasure.

It had become harder and harder to ignore Nagini's subtle, and sometimes not so subtle, teasing of him. He'd never thought to act upon them; he'd fantasized about their implications, but never seriously believed anything could ever tangibly come of it. This morning at the Astronomy Tower, Nagini had responded to him fully, revealing and confirming her true attraction, and his raw desires had been unleashed. It'd taken every ounce of his willpower and control not to follow through, not to force himself on her. Even before this morning, during classes, whenever he'd be near her, her unique scent had always caused his mind to immediately wander to salacious thoughts, driving him utterly to distraction.

So that now, looking into Nagini's brash expression, feeling her touch, recalling the taste of her essence, he knew full well the tell-tale signs of lascivious desire coursing through him, hardening his muscles.

"Let's get a plump stash of sweets," suggested Remus eagerly gathering substantial amounts in a customer hand-basket. "Then we can head over to the Three Broomsticks. There are some nice cosy corner booths – just made for two – that I'd like to show you. We can continue this," he kissed her more ardently this time, "along with a few Butterbeers, or whatever else the lady would like." He waggled his eyebrows at her again.

Nagini laughed, flushed with pleasure seeing Lupin so giddy and happy. Most of the time in school, he was either being the austere but efficient Gryffindor Prefect, patrolling the corridors, or either the less-animated, but resolutely fixed part of the obnoxious foursome that he, Pettigrew, Potter and Black comprised. Again, she shoved these thoughts aside and decided to enjoy the here and now.

"Sounds good. Let's do it!"

A silly madness came over them as they made their way to the till, and they were quickly grabbing handfuls of nougats, Bavarian Gnome cherry-cream drops, and all sorts of other delicacies. As Remus placed the basket of goodies on the till counter, Remus lunged to grab a Sugar-Quill hanging from an upper shelf.

"You have to try one of these, just for fun."

Nagini scrunched her face, puzzled. "A Quill?"

"A _sugar_ one. Edible," emphasized Remus, smiling wryly. "But I've a hunch, well, more than a hunch – evidence – that you're a Chocolate-Frog Girl through and through."

"And why is that?"

"Sugar-Quill girls are so tangy and lemony-sour that just a little taste is enough to satisfy one's curiosity."

Nagini raised her eyebrows, surprised and a bit stumped; even though she knew he was being playful, and the bubbling, randy part of her was turned on by the thought that he was so sexually experienced to casually joke about things, something about it reminded her of Sirius and his arrogant, lewd ways. It put a damper on the moment. But only for a moment, as she quickly retaliated, "And a Chocolate-Frog girl?"

"A Chocolate-Frog girl is," Remus locked eyes with Nagini, "creamy, succulent – and her taste you can never have enough of; her taste," his voice became low and husky, "melts in your mouth, lingering and lingering, leaving you longing for more and more… always yearning to savour her flavour… One can never be satiated... constantly craving her."

Nagini felt her face burning, recalling his administrative skills in arousing and fulfilling her awakened erotic needs this morning in the Astronomy Tower.

"You're quite the connoisseur of, um, chocolate." A tremble flowed through her, as the sensation of how she came twice from Remus' expertise, how she could taste their unrestrained lovemaking, causing her most intimate muscles to clench uncontrollably, and she gasped, embarrassed.

Seeing an unusual, flushed expression on Nagini's face, Remus joked, "Not that I'm an expert, but everyone needs a hobby, yes?"

"Am I a hobby for you, then?" She felt light-headed with growing desire and needy curiosity; she didn't care if he was serious or joking. Her lips had parted and even though she wanted to seem playfully flippant, Remus' teasing had struck a deep carnal chord within her, causing an unbridled yearning for his touch.

"No, you're not a common hobby. You're a unique obsession – a one and only." Drinking in her amatory gaze, quietly, almost in a whisper, he spoke simply, "My sweet secret Slytherin obsession… _my_ Nagini."

"Would you like all of this wrapped or in separate bags?" They both snapped out of their intense captivation turning around to face a shining bald, round-faced shopkeeper.

"One bag will do, thank you," answered Remus.

As the shopkeeper started packing the candies, Nagini eagerly reached inside her cloak. "My treat," gushed Nagini, elated to finally use and share her hoarded savings which, ironically enough, Walburga Black had discreetly given her time-to-time, for something enjoyable.

Remus looked at the stuffed coin purse she held out, puzzled. He then smiled awkwardly. "It's already paid for."

Now it was Nagini's turned to be puzzled. It was well-known that Lupin had been left in dire straits. His once affluent pureblood father had lost his position at the Ministry several years ago and was unable to ever re-enter his former social circle. Whether this was due to incriminating accusations within the Ministry or the supposed dubious threats of the fanatic followers of the new Dark Lord, or both, no one quite knew. What was known was that he subsequently had a chronically ill son and terminally ill Muggle-born wife to take care of without sufficient means. Moreover, shortly after the wife's death two years ago, John Lupin mysteriously disappeared, leaving Remus in a state of extreme distress.

Meanwhile, Remus had turned back to the cashier and informed him, "Lupin, Remus. On the Young Wizard's Merit Award account of Hogwarts."

"Ah yes, I've been notified; here's your name." The shopkeeper ticked off a name on a sticky syrupy-stained parchment. "And here are your sweets, Mr Lupin – you still have two Galleons credit when you've finished this bundle. Enjoy! Make sure you and your friend are sure to come back soon."

As Remus lifted the hefty bag of confections, he turned to Nagini, finding that her exuberant smile had faded.

He reminded, "The reward for the competition, remember? The five Galleons worth of sweets?"

"I'd forgotten about it," Nagini processed aloud. "So, you won? You won the award? When did Professor Merrythought tell you?" _And why didn't you tell me?_

As if reading her thoughts, Remus explained, "She didn't. Merrythought told McGonagall. And McGonagall just told me this morning that we could cash in on our sweets when we wanted."

"We?" Nagini became very still. "You. You won the Young Wizards Merit Award, not I." Trying not to be petty, she forced, "Congratulations."

Exasperated, he insisted, "Don't be ridiculous, we both won. Or lost. Depends how you look at it… Either way it amounts to the same thing: we're equally skilled; we were equally injured – we'll share the reward Galleons!"

Before she could stop him, Remus had swirled around and called back to the shopkeeper. "Sir, there's a second wizard, er, witch who tied in winning first place for the Young Wizards Merit Award— in all the holiday excitement they must've made a mistake and forgotten to list her. Please put her name down along with, or instead of, mine for the remaining Galleons: Lestrange. Miss Nagini Lestrange."

The shopkeeper gave a knowing nod and assured, "Right away, Mr Lupin." he said while writing down her name. Peering kindly at Nagini and then back to Lupin, he informed, "All the young lady needs to do is give her name in the future and her purchases will be paid for on this account for as long as it lasts."

Unsure if this had solved the problem, but hoping it had, Remus thanked him and tartly opened the door, holding it, impatient to leave. Nagini briskly exited first, followed by Remus, nettled.

Once outside, they slowly sauntered along silently. Snow began falling lightly around them as Remus led the way towards the Three Broomsticks.

"That was unnecessary," commented Nagini finally.

"On the contrary, it was quite necessary," retorted Remus.

"It's not the money."

"I know."

"It's the principle."

"I know."

"You Gryffindors," huffed Nagini. "It wouldn't have mattered what I did. Merrythought – Professor Merrythought – was a Gryffindor—"

"She came out of retirement to teach for one year, to help Dumbledore out—"

"Another Gryffindor—"

Remus halted and then dropped to his knees, holding the large package of confections to his chest like a shield of some chivalrous knight. "I'm yours to command. Tell me what to do." Nagini was at a loss for words, conflicted by rivalling emotions. She was angry at him for not seeming to understand the unfairness of the situation but unable to not be amused by his playful idiocy.

"I'll do anything you want to make up for it. You want me to hex Merrythought? Would that make it better? McGonagall?" Remus waggled his eyebrows at her puckishly and offered, "Dumbledore?"

Nagini couldn't help herself and laughed softly at the absurdity of Remus' sportive behaviour. She suddenly felt the triviality of her little tantrum over the Young Wizards Merit Award and could only gaze at the warm brown eyes now rascally observing her, full of affection.

The snowfall had intensified, and she watched the fluffy flakes falling on Remus' eyelashes and cheekbones and instinctively reached out to gently brush them away. "I don't care what Merrythought really thinks of me, but you…" Her voice failed her further, and she withdrew her hand.

The snow had already formed a thin layer on Nagini's hair and shoulders. Remus rose and gathered her cloak's hood up and around snugly framing her face.

A sombre mood had befallen on both of them, and all Remus could do was to reassure her of how he felt about her with a kiss.

But as he lowered his head to meet her lips, Nagini jerked her head away startled and gasped, "Oh gods, he's here!"

Remus hastily turned around and looked in the direction Nagini was staring. There, near the entrance of the Three Broomsticks, stood two dark figures. Nagini was fixated on the taller one, his cruel, chiselled features distinguishing him as the notorious Rodolphus Lestrange.

Nagini had shrunk back beside the nearest building's wall. "The Polyjuice! Give it to me!"


	6. Chapter 6 Beast or Coward?

Chapter six: 'Beast or Coward?'

* * *

Remus paused in the flurrying snowflakes, frowning and gazing at Rodolphus Lestrange and the other dark figure standing near the entrance of the Three Broomsticks.

The increasing snowfall caused more and more shadowy figures to scurry about to and fro. Not wanting to draw attention by using his wand, in a split-second decision, Remus turned and stepped nearer to Nagini. Deciding it would be the most prudent, he pulled out the Polyjuice and handed it to her.

Nagini gulped it down. She immediately gagged from the rancid liquid, dropping the phial in the snow, grabbing and leaning on Remus to catch her breath while the transformation took place. Remus wrapped a supportive arm around her, bracing her against him.

Nagini felt light-headed and queasy as she felt the potion coursing through her veins. Her body was tingling and sporadic bursts of intense heat pulsated throughout; then it suddenly stopped. She stepped back from Remus, raising her head to deeply breathe in the crisp, clean wintry air for relief. Leaning against the wooden building's wall, she panted, "What do I look like – _who_ am I?"

Stunned speechless, Remus was unable to respond immediately. Something had gone wrong with the Polyjuice.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she whispered, frightened.

Remus swallowed hard, and assured, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. It's just that you didn't completely transform, but it's enough of a disguise. Nothing horrible. Just a bit uncanny. You look, um, fine." Remus was noting her hair, in particular, with an odd embarrassed expression.

Nagini pulled a tress of it around in front of her eyes. Her hair was red. "Evans'? Pettigrew used Evans' hair? Bet she doesn't even know, the creep."

Remus was flushed, uncomfortable, unable to contradict her. He silently agreed. It was peculiarly unsettling and inappropriate. _I'll ask Wormtail about it when he gets back to Hogwarts_.

Attempting to assuage her worries, he reassured, "You still have your own lovely eyes; your nose is only a bit different. The red hair is more than enough to completely fool anyone, which is quite helpful – no one will recognize you!" Remus smiled supportively at her, and then looked carefully around again to where Lestrange still stood; only now, yet another figure had joined him, making a foreboding trio. Thinking fast, Remus said, "Let's go this way. There's another place I know."

He led her in the opposite direction away from the main road. As they walked through the snowfall, Remus tucked the bundle of sweets as best he could under one arm. Draping his other arm around her, he covered Nagini with his cloak and held her by his side, guiding her, as she loosely steadied herself against him.

Remus' thoughts jumped from deliberating Peter's motives for collecting Lily's hair to Rodolphus Lestrange and the unexpected predicament he and Nagini now found themselves in. Secretly, he wouldn't have minded confronting Rodolphus as well as his cronies. _But another time and place, I need to take care of and protect Nagini. Immediately!_

Deep and burning within Remus was the belief that these eponymous 'Death Eaters' were responsible for his family's demise.

The Dark Lord had chosen Fenrir Greyback to add to his collection of diverse followers, the werewolf being particularly useful as a threat against those wizarding families who wouldn't cooperate and support his new Wizarding Order. Having such a menacing myrmidon amused and pleased Voldemort to no end. Assuring Greyback of werewolves' worth and value in his new order, Voldemort knew how best to use Fenrir for his own purposes. The Dark Lord relished his decision: the threat of the werewolf's curse would be one of the perfect means, the perfect example of what would happen to those Pureblood families who refused to show proper acquiescence to him.

Remus' father, John Lupin, had been one of those outspoken Purebloods who openly defied as well as mendaciously threatened Greyback to 'know his place' in the Wizarding world, thus sealing the family's ironic fate. It had been all too easy for Voldemort to choose the first targets for Greyback to attack as prime examples of what other Purebloods would suffer if they insisted on adhering to the 'old ways'.

Underestimating the Dark forces that backed Greyback, John Lupin then experienced the horror of what it meant to stand up and magniloquently pontificate and declaim against the new Wizarding order and the filthy 'beasts' giving allegiance to the self-proclaimed 'Lord' Voldemort.

John Lupin didn't stand a chance. His small son was singled-out to pay the price: the 'sins' of the father.

With uncanny ease, Fenrir had stalked and followed the little boy's daily routine week after week, knowing when the child and mother frequented the neighbourhood playgrounds, noting when Remus was most likely to be left alone. Positioning himself near the child, exactly timing his lycanthropic transformation, and hungry for the taste of young flesh, Fenrir needed only a few minutes to do the abhorrent, defiling deed. So, he watched and waited, and the very first eve of the full moon, Greyback gloatingly masticated the boy, purposely spreading his curse rather than putting the young child out of his misery with death.

Brooding darkly over this defining moment in his past, Remus huffed in frustration, but reminded himself, _Now is not the time for vendettas. I have to keep Nagini out of harm's way which I've put her in. _

Nagini had started at Remus' decisive exhalation. He glanced at her and saw that she had noted his fierce countenance.

He softly assured her, "We're almost there."

It occurred to him that Nagini may be thinking that her transformed appearance had caused his intense expression.

True, her incomplete transformation was a bit off-putting, more than he wanted to admit, but it was the emergence of the unexpected Lestrange which had provoked his response. But if she knew the real reason of his vexation, his particular enmity and animus of Rodolphus and all of the self-proclaimed Death Eaters and exactly what the connection was, what he was – his curse… _There's a time and place for everything, and this is definitely not it!_

Remus knew the time was nearing when he and Nagini would have to disclose who and where they came from; they couldn't push the topic conveniently to one side for much longer_. She knows as well as I, what Death Eaters truly are… We have to speak about it eventually, but first, to get her to safety! _He guided her to the left, catching sight again of her uncanny half-Polyjuiced features. _I don't know why it bothers me. Lily's red hair... At least, Nagini's beautiful golden eyes are the same..._

As they made their way down the main street, they passed Zonko's Joke Shop, then the Post Office. Abruptly, they turned up a side street and Remus motioned towards a creaking sign swinging in the swirling snow. "The small dark inn over there." They headed for it directly. "Students don't usually come here, just harmless, eccentric riff-raff: this is the Hog's Head." He pointed at the sign, illegible in the dark and snow. "As you'll see, it's pretty dingy, dark, and the clientele – well, it's hard to recognize them clearly – which is good for us."

Relieved to arrive, Remus swung the door open and ushered Nagini inside. The Hog's Head bar area was dimly lit with sporadically placed stubs of candles on rough wooden tables unevenly lighting the seemingly small room. The air was stifling, heavy with smoky, gamey odours. A few hunched-over, hooded figures slouched over one or two tables, cramped, and muttering indistinct sounds of conversation. Nagini caught the silhouettes of two figures out of the corner of her eye. They disappeared into the dark shadows to the immediate right; the unlit space seemed to stretch further back, barricading another area which they had gone behind. Sounds of furniture being shoved and a few muffled voices were heard speaking exclamatorily.

"Go straight," instructed Remus, almost in a whisper. "You can't tell from here, but at the very end, the room slopes down sharply on the right of the bar shank, in between it and some stairs leading to the upper level rooms. There's a half-enclosed booth built into the stairway; it should be empty. We'll have some privacy there." As Nagini drew nearer to the other end, she saw indeed a lower level appearing. This side seemed to lead to the inn part of the old structure, with crooked beams supporting uneven levels, branching out and denoting different times and sections of construction.

She spotted the cosy, enclosed nook under the stairway and made a bee-line for it while Remus ordered two Butterbeers from the scruffy-looking, old barman who was giving them a hairy-eyeball stare. The old man grunted something and began rummaging under the counter.

Relieved to finally be able to catch her breath, Nagini slid into the dusty, snug booth and lowered her hood, breathing a sigh of relief.

Remus placed the packaged sweets down beside her and looked around. "I'll be right back." Nagini closed her eyes, breathing deeply, feeling exhausted, but then smiled up at Remus as he returned momentarily with two dust-covered bottles and placed them on the rustic surface. "Here we go!" Remus waved his hand over the bottle tops, and they popped open one by one. Using his shirt sleeve cuff, he wiped around the mouth of one bottle, and then the other, handing it over to Nagini. Clinking hers, he plopped himself down and ran his hand through his shaggy bangs, tucking them behind his ears. Remus let out a long sigh, his warm, concerned eyes not leaving Nagini's for one second. "How are you?"

"I don't know. I don't know," she repeated, whispering. "I don't understand why Rodolphus is _here, _in Hogsmeade."

Remus brooded slightly, watching her intently. He took a deep swig of his Butterbeer, thinking about how to comfort her, the right thing to say about their predicament, when he heard, "You!"

Remus snapped around and up, his wand ready in hand to defend or attack. Behind him, Nagini pulled hers out, ready to pounce, and nervy to see who had just shouted.

Standing taut and ready, Remus protectively placed himself in front of her and the oncoming figure. Figures. Recognisable ones. Regulus Black and, in the background advancing, Walden Macnair.

"I knew it was you!" gloated the young Black. A malicious, vicious sneer crossed the troubled features of Regulus. "I could _smell _you." Macnair didn't laugh at Black's comment but a nasty, knowing smile crept over his face, accentuating the maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Where's my—" Regulus stopped and glanced furtively around. Noting Macnair near him, Regulus raised his voice unnaturally, and continued, "— that filthy blood-traitorous brother of mine?"

Fully composed, Remus seemed unperturbed by Regulus' insulting, disturbed energy. Nonchalantly, the Gryffindor challenged the haughty Slytherin yobbo. "Say his name, Regulus."

Regulus' mouth dropped open, and then the young bullyboy became truly enraged. "How dare you!"

Coolly, Remus pushed, "Why don't you say his name? Afraid?"

"You'll learn not to speak to your betters like that, you filthy beast!" Regulus raised his wand but was instantaneously disarmed from the figure stepping out from behind Remus.

Nagini swiftly caught Regulus' wand in her hand, having had non-verbally cast the Expelliarmus spell.

Regulus blinked at the red-headed witch, shocked and huffing. "Evans?" Then a crazed look crossed his face. A disturbed grin spread over it. "Oh, I see – this is what you two _honourable_, Gryffindor Prefects get up to behind that sod Potter's back! No more than the filthy blood-traitor deserves, choosing filthy Mudbloods and half-breeds over his own kind!"

Macnair stepped to Regulus' side, and the youngest Black cocked a snook at Lupin and 'Evans' before giving Macnair an excited look and sniggering. "Even that cruddy brother of mine will be put off when he hears about this! His loyal, best mate shagging his other best mate's slag!"

Looking blasé, Macnair eyed Remus and drawled lazily, "My father told me that your kind have officially been put on the Ministry's Undesirable list, categorised as 'magical beasts', I believe. Can't wait until 'open season'." Macnair's dull eyes got a sudden gleam in them. "Guess who I'm going after first?"

"Looking forward to seeing you soon, Macnair." Remus got a strange look on his face. "Can't wait, in fact."

"Brave one are you?" jeered Macnair. "Not much good it's going to do you."

Remus' tight grin broadened wryly at this comment.

"That's right," joined in Regulus haughtily. "You filthy half-breeds!" He sniffed disgustedly in Nagini's direction. Believing he was having the juicy, rare chance to insult the Gryffindor, golden-girl Lily Evans, he excitedly pontificated, "Filthy Mudbloods! Filth like you will soon know your true place!"

Faster than a blink, Nagini saw Remus' wand extend upwards. "Seems you need to clean up your vocabulary a bit, Black." Non-verbally, he sent a hex with the flick of his wand.

Regulus' eyes grew wider as his mouth gaped like a dying fish. Soap suds began to slowly sputter out of his mouth. Regulus grasped onto Walden, spastically knocking Macnair's wand out of his hand in the process. The snooty Black was flailing about and desperately attempting to breathe in between heaving and regurgitating from the Scourgify spell.

"Remus, stop it!" pleaded Nagini. "Please!"

She turned to Regulus who had slid to the floor. For one second, Nagini and Regulus' eyes met. Eyes-bulging and tears flowing down his face from the effort to breathe, Regulus blinked hard as something caught his attention about the Gryffindor Mudblood's expression. And about her eyes. He was confused. For a second, she reminded him of another time, another place, someone else he knew. But, Regulus couldn't finalise his realisation: a wave of vomiting bubbles spewed out, preventing him.

"Remus!" Nagini had never seen Remus with such a determined, cruel look on his face before. She'd never witnessed him so severely determined to humiliate someone and resolutely enjoying it. She touched his arm and pleaded, "Remus!"

Remus lifted the spell as subtly as he had placed it. His demeanour had unswervingly hardened as he kept his eyes fixed on the young, floundering Black. Unmoved.

As Macnair helped up his mate, the gruffy bartender had appeared and crossed over, huffing. "Look here, you two," he pointed, jabbing in the air at Macnair and Regulus, "You need to get back to your little meeting, yonder." He jerked his head to the area behind the bar's far left side. "And you two seemed to have business together over there." He indicated the dim-lit booth. "If you can't stay in your places, minding your own business, then there's the door – for all of you!" growled the crusty old wizard loudly.

"Give me back my wand, Mudblood!" spat the humiliated Black.

Nagini forgot herself, who she was supposed to be under the Polyjuice effects, and lashed out, "Just shut it, Regulus!"

Regulus' mouth gaped open in shock, and then his eyes narrowed in dawning suspicion.

The bartender raised himself to his full height, and authoritatively commanded, "Enough! There'll be none of that!" He turned to Nagini. "Now then, lass. Return his wand to him." He pointed a warning finger to Regulus. "He daren't use it on you or he'll be answering to me!"

Nagini slowly gave it to the bristling old wizard, who warily handed the wand back to Regulus, while Macnair found and picked up his.

Even though she wasn't Evans, Nagini was trembling from Regulus' verbal assault. She felt the intentional cruelty and humiliation, the power of a word, _the_ word: Mudblood. It hit her hard.

Guided back to the main bar space with a grunt and gesture from the bartender, Walden and Regulus lumbered away; Regulus paused for a brief second, giving a glance back at 'Evans' and then he turned and caught up with Macnair.

Remus turned swiftly back to Nagini. Exigently, he whispered, "Your face – your nose has changed back completely; your face is yours – only the hair, it's still red!" Remus grimaced, frustrated and his heart thumped wildly. _The Polyjuice is fading_ _fast! She'll be completely transformed back any second now!_ "We must leave! Immediately!"

Not waiting for her reply, he grabbed and tugged Nagini's hand, pulling her behind him towards the exit.

They were stopped in their tracks. From the shadowy, camouflaged corner behind the other side of the bar, a livid Severus Snape strode towards them with determined intent on his mind.

The sixth-year Slytherin's attention was drawn immediately to Nagini. Severus started to speak but became choked up as he noted the red hair. His eyes darted to Nagini's. _Golden. Not green_. "Regulus told me he thought—" Severus stopped, and couldn't continue momentarily. It was too painfully bizarre. Staring at the red hair, he winced. _Polyjuiced Lily_? It was a blasphemy to him.

"What did you do to her?" hissed Severus, outraged at Lupin.

"Nothing. Nothing that she didn't agree to have done."

Lupin's cool attitude only served to infuriate Snape further.

"It's not enough that you endanger Nagini by your mere presence, Lupin, but you have to coerce her, endanger her––" Snape stopped, and attempted to control himself, but lost. He lashed out, "Couldn't wait until a full moon to harm someone? Threatening my life wasn't enough? But even Dumbledore won't be able to keep you from being expelled once Rodolphus finds out! Vengeance, none too soon!"

Unnerved and overwhelmed, Nagini cut in, "Severus, Rodolphus is here, in Hogsmeade! Why?"

"That's irrelevant," warned Severus, his eyes darted quickly at Lupin, then back to her. "Just get out of here! Before that sorry excuse for Polyjuice Potion completely wears off!"

Eyes glittering with disgust and contempt at Lupin, Snape sneered, "If you have any true 'merit' in you, you'll use every ounce of your Gryffindor _bravery_ to see that she gets safely back to Hogwarts."

Vexed, Remus stared at Severus. "She'll get back to Hogwarts safely, if it's the last thing I do, Snape!"

"Promises, promises, Lupin…" Severus looked like he would spit.

Nagini had crossed around to Severus, gently touching him on the arm. "Don't!" she pleaded softly, not wanting Severus' and Remus' mutual animosity to blow up. Snape flinched slightly at her touch and request. They stared at each other, his onyx orbs boring fixedly on her.

"Severus, please, don't tell Dumbledore! We'll leave immediately. It was my idea! Remus only went along with me."

"'Remus', is it? Not 'Lupin'?" commented Snape, snidely.

Ignoring his derogatory tone, she urged, "He helped me, Severus." Snape seemed to relax before Remus' eyes at Nagini's coaxing and soft caressing of his arm. "I chose him; I chose to be with him. You understand; I know you do."

Snape gazed at her, lost in thought for a few seconds, but then his eyes narrowed. He frowned disapprovingly, inhaling slowly, struggling while deliberating his decision.

"Very well," agreed Severus finally, disgruntled. "But, we will discuss this," Snape's eyes flashed hatefully at Remus, "_privately_ when I return to Hogwarts."

Remus' facial muscles flinched, a spate of jealousy rushing through him. His mind was reeling with presumptuous accusations, and he felt flushed with humiliation at the revelation of Snape implying a special privilege with Nagini. _Of course they are Slytherin mates_, _but..._ Remus reflected on the obvious. _When not by herself, or in the general group classes, I've only seen Nagini noticeably befriended by Severus or Regulus around Hogwarts. Otherwise, quite the solitaire... but Snape?_

Seeing Nagini and Severus right in from of him, sharing some clandestine moment, sent a sharp pain in Remus' chest, an arrow in his heart.

"Give Voldemort my regards!" quipped Remus impulsively, unable to control himself.

Snape froze. Slowly, he looked at Remus, his black eyes glittering dangerously. "Why don't you tell him yourself, Lupin? Or, is your tail between your legs as usual?"

Nagini saw Remus' flexed arm and duelling fist, clenched in tension, a second away from hexing Severus.

Severus' wand had appeared in his hand as well, ready and waiting to react in a blink.

"Your Dark Lord seems to fancy eager, disillusioned, _infatuated_ boys to fill his ranks of admirers. Thanks for the invite, but I'm not of that persuasion." Remus' Marauder thoughtlessness flared further, and he couldn't help to add, "Unlike you, it seems, Snape!"

Severus snarled and almost lurched himself on Lupin, barely controlling himself at the last second as Nagini stepped in between them. Regardless, Severus proceeded to goad Remus, throwing his taunts over her head.

"The Dark Lord wishes to fill his ranks with all kinds of wizards and," Severus gave Remus an odd leer, "'beasts – the brave and the cowardly."

Remus' heated assurance wavered.

Snape's black eyes glistened with malice. "The moon is waxing wan, isn't it, Lupin? So which describes you the best today – beast or coward?"

Remus couldn't respond, momentarily stunned at his affront. Dumbledore had assured Remus that Severus had agreed never to blatantly tell anyone of his true affliction, regardless of the enmity felt. He caught Nagini's wide-eyed confused look at Severus. _Clearly, Snape hasn't told her yet, or she hasn't believed him, but—_

Snape sneered, "Both, is it?"

Remus jolted, half-knocking a table beside him out of the way.

But then, several things happened at once.

Severus hissed out, "Nagini, your hair!" Lily's red hair had disappeared. Remus halted his impetus at Snape's words and turned to see that Nagini had fully transformed back: the Polyjuice's effects had completely vanished.

Simultaneously, the door of Hogs Head had slammed open and Rodolphus Lestrange, impatient and seeking someone, had entered. Regulus Black and Walden Macnair came out of the shadowy back room to meet Lestrange, who, upon seeing Severus, called out, "We must Apparate now! Rabastan has already gone before us – is there a problem?"

Upon hearing Rodolphus' voice, Remus saw Nagini instinctively cover her head with her cloak's hood. She gave him a fleeting glance, and he shot her a knowing look, then she ran back to the far end of the bar counter, whispering fiercely to the grumpy, weathered bartender.

Remus was left stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Severus swirled in a flash in Rodolphus' direction and answered coolly, "It's nothing." Turning in a blink, he grabbed Remus' cloak, gathering and holding it fast in his fisted hand. He jerked Remus roughly to him, bringing their faces close, and fiercely whispered, "Gryffindor bravery, Lupin!"

Remus' features flickered for the briefest second in raw, panicked understanding, but then he recovered and aggressively shoved Severus away from him, instinctively pulling his wand higher to attack or defend as necessary. His eyes darted around at the foreboding four, glaring in particular at Rodolphus. Waiting to be attacked.

Unexpectedly, Regulus, who had been watching silently as if Petrified, joined in. "It's just a Gryffindor: Sirius' mate."

Rodolphus took a step forward. "A Gryffindor – one of Sirius' cohorts?" As recognition dawned on his cruel, chiselled face, Rodolphus' eyes narrowed with burning intensity and he softly enquired, "You're John Lupin's son, aren't you?" As a distant, distinct memory dawned, a smug smile spread on Rodolphus' face. "Yes, I agree with you, Snape. _Nothing_ here."

Macnair crossed from standing in the shadows to Rodolphus' side. He smirked and casually commented, "Look at him, holding his wand. After his father's dismissal from the Ministry, one would think that his kind would know their place in the world. In _our _world. Surely, he doesn't think of himself as a wizard?"

"The Ministry of Magical Beasts Department has him registered quite differently, yes? Or has that old fool Dumbledore been telling him otherwise?" replied Lestrange nonchalantly.

Rodolphus turned sharply back to Remus and, as if commanding a cur, shouted, "Heel!"

As Rodolphus and Walden shared a hearty chuckle, abruptly, the gruff voice and presence of the Hogs Head bartender appeared and warned, "Now see here, Mr Lestrange, if you've business elsewhere, it's best that you be off to it. I'll not have any of that threatening and insulting talk or any other nonsense! You'd best be off and take _th__em_ with you!" He motioned to Snape, Regulus and Walden. "If they're why you came here – no need for me to be callin' for any authorities, is there?"

Rodolphus scoffed and reached into his cloak's inner lining. Pulling out some coins, he threw a few Galleons at the bartender's feet. "For your feeble worries, you old goat!" he sneered condescendingly. Then, Lestrange turned, waving the door open wandlessly, only to turn back again and give a look of disgust at Alberforth and Remus. Satisfied, Rodolphus then motioned for the others to precede him, before exiting.

Only after the door had flung shut did Lupin slowly lower his wand.

The bartender's piercing blue eyes combed over Remus before he finally said,

"As for you, your _friend _is up those stairs. Third door on the left. She told me to tell you."

_Nagini!_ Remus swiftly fled to the upstairs level and frantically followed the crooked doors when he abruptly came upon an open one. He found Nagini inside the tiny room, wand in hand, en guard.

She gasped out, "Quickly!"

No sooner had he entered than the door slammed closed. Nagini immediately began murmuring incantations to Charm the room against outside forces. Remus instinctively joined in, only stopping when he noticed that Nagini had seemingly finished.

Giving Remus a grave look, she gazed back at the doorway and raised her palm commandingly and ever-so-quietly chanted another spell.

Lupin froze and quirked his head watching and listening to her. She was whispering in soft, hissing patches of sounds emanating gently from her, culminating with an intelligible: "_Diffindo!_"

Immediately, a slash on her palm let forth fast flowing blood, but Nagini merely motioned her hand around in a counterclockwise movement against an invisible force, hissing indistinctly, placing a final barricading spell. Rather than falling to the floor, her blood was sucked into an invisible void, evaporating: an extra final shield to warding the room off.

Having finished, Nagini stood with a woeful look on her exhausted features, staring dazed, as if seeing through the solid walls. With a hollow voice, she shared, "Just because we can't see them, doesn't mean the threat is not there... that _they_ are not out there... waiting for us. To harm us."

As if depleted of all energy, she staggered backwards slightly and slumped down onto the dowdy covered mattress of the small bed.

'_Heel!' _The degrading insult was still ringing in Lupin's ears; it now mingled with the soft hissing of Nagini's incantations echoing in his mind. Shakily, with wired energy caused from the culmination of provoking and humiliating taunts and events related to Rodolphus and company, Remus took a moment to collect himself.

Inhaling deeply, he looked around at the slanted ceiling and shabby, dim room sparsely furnished with only a corner bed, table and waxed-over candleholder. A perpetually burning taper flitted softly. He regarded Nagini and tersely reflected, _Of course she knows Dark Arts very well… bred and raised on them…_

Watchfully, he speculated, "I don't think I know that Charm."

Nagini had scrunched her eyes closed and wistfully prayed to the powers that be for any sign: any clairvoyant image to affirm or warn her of what was waiting outside these walls for them, what lurked in the immediate unfolding future. She silently began begging her Inner Eye to reveal the merest glimpse that they would be safe, return to Hogwarts unharmed. Nothing responded to her beckoning will. Only a dark void. Weakening, she felt empty. Abandoned.

She numbly replied, "My blood sacrifice bonds our spells together, fortifying, strengthening them."

"I'm quite familiar with blood spells," commented her curt companion. "Dark spells, if you'd like."

Remus bit his inner cheeks in tension, remembering the myriad of desperate attempts his own parents had made, the depths of defilement they underwent: searching, exploring every known and forgotten Dark spell, charm, potion; begging, grovelling to any Dark wizard to have mercy and assist them in their desolate need to find a cure for their son's affliction.

Uncontrolled bitterness crept through Remus, his thoughts turning dark. _To no avail. Left bereft and isolated. Ostracised from the Wizarding community... from the Pureblood community…_

Dryly, Remus confessed, "But I must admit, Parseltongue skills are one thing I lack."

Incognizant to his wryness, she simply replied, "My father taught me that spell."

'_We have our own secret language, Nagini. Only you and I can understand one another. Isn't that_ _wonderful, my little_ _one? See how it makes your_ _Mummy angry? She doesn't like it that we have our own language, that we can have our own secrets, does she?'_

"Your father was a Parselmouth?"

Nagini didn't answer him directly, suddenly self-conscious and ashamed.

"It's not what people think," she processed out loud, fiddling distractedly with her heirloom ring. "My father was the only one I ever spoke it with; the only one I _could _speak it with… That was a very long time ago."

A memory of her father's death flashed through her mind. "He... he was killed." She gave a quick glance at Remus to see his reaction.

"Yes…" Remus shrugged, remembering Sirius' vivacious and vivid account of the story. He crossed slowly over to the wall, the open space between the head of the bed and little table. He leaned against the wall's cool, rough surface, peering down at the wooden tabletop and then into the candle's weak, flickering flame. He sighed heavily and shifted his focus upwards. An octangular window was letting in faint moonbeams.

Remus sniffed and finally replied, "Yes, by your mother."

Glossing over this, Nagini responded, "Since then, only garden snakes or forest serpents have found me. Quite boring really. Snakes just like to complain a lot: how noisy and clumsy humans are. Not very interesting."

Remus gave Nagini a hard look. His percolating anger struggled with his overwhelming compassion for her. In one irate and irrational moment, he had wanted to blame her for their predicament, feeling so frustrated and vexed. But as he took in her benumbed state, pity and empathy gushed through him. He inhaled deeply and arched his head slightly back pressing against the wall, contemplating their dilemma.

Straightening up, he decisively and swiftly crossed over and sat beside her. Remus took her wounded hand in his, turning it over. "Here, let me," he offered, pointing his wand. Not waiting for her approval, he cast a Healing spell on it. The flesh slowly throbbed, and then the torn skin healed magically back together, sealing against any further blood flow.

Awkwardly, Remus scooted away from Nagini, resting his back against the high headboards of the rustic bed. Scrunching his eyes closed, he rubbed his face briskly; he then ran his fingers roughly through his hair. Frustrated and at his wits' end about the events of the past half-hour, his resentment was slowly rearing up again. But, this time, only at himself. _It's all been a mistake… I'm to blame…_

Reflecting, he had to accept that since Honeydukes, the evening had rapidly gone downhill. By now, any hopes for romantic endeavours had evaporated, and his only thoughts were to get them back safe and sound within the castle walls of Hogwarts. He knew enough not to push what was on, if not already over, the edge.

Remus gazed up at the sliver of a new moon seen through the small window and gave a deep sigh. He looked back at Nagini who had, by now, lain down on her side, turned away from him at the foot of the bed. He inhaled slowly. Her cloak had fallen back, exposing her rounded hips covered by a clingy black skirt. Her mercurial hair had fallen down and was spread loosely around her face and shoulders, accentuating her features. His eyes drifted slowly, taking in inch by inch her pleasing, feminine landscape of a body.

_She's so lovely…_ _her body is so_… Remus swallowed hard, and looked away. He had a mad impulse to wrap himself around her, comfort her, kiss her, _touch_ her…

Remus jerked his head up at the moonlight and exhaled impatiently. Resolved, he informed, "We'll wait a bit to make sure they've gone to wherever they're going. And then… we will leave. I know another secret way to get us safely back to the castle."

Nagini didn't respond. After a few seconds of silence, he heard her frail voice apologetically eke out, "I'm sorry… so sorry for everything. You must truly hate me."

Remus blinked hard. "Hate you?"

"For leaving you like that… running away… being so cowardly."

Having now met Rodolphus up close in person, several unsavoury scenarios of what her uncle would've done to her, if Lestrange had actually caught Nagini with him, flashed through Remus' mind.

"You had to… it was far too dangerous otherwise. It's what you had to do."

She slowly rolled over and languidly propped herself up, sitting up against the footboard, gazing in guilty turmoil at the sandy-haired Gryffindor. "I heard what they called you; how they insulted you." Her golden eyes were glistening, on the verge of tears.

"'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me'," quoted Remus wryly. Seeing Nagini's credulous, round-eyed reaction, he smirked slightly, "An old Muggle saying." He took a moment to contemplate the Pureblood witch's perplexed expression and felt an uncontrollable impetus to reveal, "My mother was a Muggle-born witch."

Remus forced a smile, and astutely continued, "A Mudblood."

Nagini felt her cheeks burn, ashamed, having freshly experienced the vicious, belittling intent of the word herself. She stared wide-eyed at him, embarrassed and disconcerted. "How… how can you be so calm about that word? How can you bear to use it so flippantly? Knowing what it represents?"

He snapped, "It represents nothing!" Remus saw that she felt painfully abashed, and he clarified, "Only if I give it meaning, _power_ to the word… which I choose not to. It's that simple, Nagini."

_Nothing's that simple, Remus…_

They stared at one another. Their emotions were surging and raging, ready to erupt, precarious and volatile.

Nagini lowered her eyes and stared at a dingy spot on the tatty bedspread. Her thoughts raced on what she had overheard: the insults Remus had had to endure downstairs. Quietly, she asked, "Why do they taunt you so? Why do they repeatedly call you that? Regulus, Walden…"

"What?"

"A _beast_."

A shrewd smile appeared on Remus' face, only belied by his brow furrowing in grim contemplation and his eyes darkening. He said nothing.

"Even Severus called you a beast… and a coward."

At the reminder of Snape, the jealous pang winced sharply through Remus' again. Something snapped. "If you wish to know the inner workings of Mr Snape's mind," quipped Remus sarcastically, "then it is best you ask him directly. You certainly seem intimate enough to do so."

Ignoring his innuendo, exasperated, she pleaded, "I don't want to hear it from Severus; I want to hear it from you, Remus!"

Nagini saw an odd look come across Remus' face. He peered at her, a smouldering flame in his eyes. But she kept his gaze, willing, demanding that he give her an answer.

Abruptly, Remus politely smiled and then civilly answered, "Because that's what I am, Miss Lestrange.

"I am a beast and a coward."

* * *

A/N: Greatest thanks and appreciation to betas: blue artemis & agnus castus!


	7. Chapter 7 Darna Shealladhpt1

Chapter Seven: Darna Shealladh - Part One

Summary: Finally, with the confrontation and explanation of what both have been avoiding, the truth is revealed in more ways than one.

(A/N: The greatest appreciation & gratitude to quaffswinegaily and emdramaqueen for the wonderful betaing! )

* * *

Nagini stared at Remus, stunned.

She blinked hard. Her eyes smarted, batting back the tears, remembering Remus standing bravely before four Death Eaters downstairs in the Hogs Head pub while she fled to safety. Not knowing what would happen next, she became overwhelmed and frustrated. "You're not a coward—I'm the coward! And you're not—"

He cut her off sharply. "I am a beast, to be feared, despised—you'll be thanking Uncle Rodolphus quite soon for 'enlightening' you, that is, if Snape hasn't already!"

Her frustration vented itself. Nagini felt warm tears running down her cheeks. _Why is he saying this?_ _It's_ _as if…_ A soft sob welled up and escaped from her lips. _He wants me to reject him now! Push me away!_

"You're cruel, Remus."

Remus looked hard at her. Her pain struck him deeply, a blistering force splashing against his already taxed nerves. But, he had to put an end to this – to _them. _The past hour's events had spelt that out loud and clear.

"Yes, when pushed to be, I can be quite cruel." Before Nagini could comment, he continued in a pedantic tone, "I'm a coward because I've never told you before that I'm a… beast."

"Remus… don't…" Nagini felt as if she had become Petrified, except for the nauseous wave welling up inside her.

"Nagini, you _do_ believe I would never ever hurt you, don't you?"

She nodded in agreement, frantically, pressing her tear-stained lips tightly together.

Lupin looked up at the octangular window with the moonbeams streaming in, softening the dim-lit room with its glow. "The moon is waxing wan, and you're safe. I _won't_ hurt you. I can't hurt you." His brows furrowed, edged with torment. He repeated, "I would never hurt you, intentionally, that is."

He stared at her; his pain, shame and aching, longing for her, all clashed and battled through his veins.

"I'm a werewolf, Nagini."

Remus barely breathed as he watched her, intently, waiting for the panic to set in. The hysteria. The fear.

_Nothing!_

Nagini remained still. Her face was calm, no emotion. Only staring back at him.

Feeling compelled, the shaggy-haired Gryffindor Prefect quietly proceeded to point out, "All the rumours, all the snide Slytherin remarks, implications… they are all true."

_Still no reaction_… But then, a change occurred. Remus' chest tightened as the golden orbs peering at him changed from being unreadable to filling with an emotion he loathed: pity.

True, he wanted her to stay calm_. She's already been through enough tonight_… but, he wouldn't allow this: _fear, yes; pity, no!_ He expected her to respond differently, anything but this; he was used to rejection, _that_ he had mastered well… _But sympathy, sorrow for the outcast I am_? _Never!_ "During my transformation period, I'm a hideous, uncontrollable beast." He looked her straight in the eye. "I'd just as soon rip your throat out as look at you."

This final statement struck a nerve in Nagini. She involuntarily bolted up and inched away from him until her back touched the wall.

Caught between frustration and shame, a surge of anger flared within Remus. He lashed out, "You're not saying anything, and you should!"

A cold, cloudy numbness had invaded Nagini's limbs and thoughts. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say." Watching Remus as he rose slowly, she shivered. "You just told me that you're a werewolf," she reflected aloud as best she could, her lips quivering, "but all I see when I look at you is…" She gazed at him with a sad longing. "You: Remus."

Suddenly, the vision of herself and Remus walking side-by-side through pristine, glowing snowfall hand-in-hand flashed in her mind again. But then, an even stronger sensation of déjà vu enveloped her: _Here! This room— together, before—_

She covered her face with her hands and cried out softly as a warm burst of energy issued from her heirloom ring, coursing up her left arm and pulsating through her body. As if in pain, she hugged herself in an attempt to control her shivering.

Remus mistook her cry as a sole reaction towards him. At seeing tears, once again, stream down her face, his heart broke. The sight of her in such a dire way was so miserable; his breathing became irregular and strained. He leaned against the wall, roughly running one hand through his hair in exasperated tension; he restrained himself from helping her in fear that any physical contact would cause her to snap into hysteria or worse. _Now that she knows what I truly am… How did I expect her to react to me? What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking; Remus, you selfish idiot!_

Nagini's teeth began to chatter from an invisible cold now creeping throughout her, absorbing any inner-warmth.

Remus saw that she was trembling so hard, she could barely stand. Instinctively, he rushed over and caught her just in time as she began to slide down the wall, and in one swift swoop, lifted and carried her over to the bed.

"Darna Shealladh… Darna Shealladh," she rasped out in his arms, her head arched back and eyes clenched closed.

Believing she was having a light seizure of sorts, Remus placed her down and proceeded to lie down beside her; he promptly clasped her in his arms, pinning her against him in a tight embrace. Her trembles ceased, although she continued to murmur, 'Darna Shealladh' over and over again, until slowly, she quietened. Relieved that the sudden onset had subsided, he relaxed his grip, and she lay cradled, her head resting on his chest, her body half-draped over his.

Time passed with them reclined in each other's arms.

Time passed with him relishing the sensation of her molded to him.

In the stillness of the night, only her soft breathing was heard.

In the coolness of the dim-lit room, her body heat was all the young wizard was cognitive of.

All else was forgotten.

Except for the warmth of his hardening cock. _She feels so incredible lying in my arms… _ He allowed himself a moment longer to enjoy the pure simple pleasure of it. For he'd never just lain with a witch like this, and the actuality of it being Nagini ignited him to the core. _I've got to get her off of me before…_ His Adam's apple bobbed, and he sat up a bit, trying to delicately roll her off of his torso. Nagini stirred and shifted her body weight; Remus tried to counter-shift away from her resting thigh pressing on his hardened member.

"Nagini," he huskily whispered, detaching and lowering his arms from her, "We should leave now for Hogwarts—"

"Why did you finally tell me the truth?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He gulped, pausing. "I _care_ for you, a great deal." Remus met Nagini's inquisitive gaze with the old forlorn look of longing for that which he should not. Against his better judgment, the sandy-haired wizard candidly admitted, "I want you; desire you greatly, almost uncontrollably. _Almost._ What remains of my control has allowed me to disclose this to you. So, now you know. And now, we can put an end to this before it truly ever begins."

Nagini lowered her head, resting it once again on his chest. She closed her eyes tight and hugged him even tighter. Lovingly.

"Don't," whispered Remus.

Ignoring this, she clutched him more firmly and said softly, "Darna Shealladh."

Trying to keep coherent over his throbbing hard-on, Remus' brow knitted as he enquired, "Darna Shealladh: 'second sight' – what of it?"

"I… I have it. I've seen us here. Exactly in this room. Before. Just like this."

Remus registered her confession, at first, stoically. _The incongruity and absurdity of it all!_ _If you had any true clairvoyance you would have seen how disastrous this entire evening was to be! _But then, her naivety in believing this—_Her Inner Eye?_— the ridiculousness of it all, caused him to give her a gentle hug, not intending to encourage her. Or himself.

Involuntarily, he kissed her hair, only to jerk his head towards the window and stare once again at the mocking moonbeams. His thoughts turned pensive. _But she believes it…_ _just to get her back to Hogwarts, we can discuss the absurdness of her Inner Eye later…_

"Your heart," murmured Nagini. "Your heart is thumping so hard."

Remus swallowed and then sighed heavily, his chest heaving.

"Yes. It's the effect," responded Remus slowly. "The effect you have on me." Nagini's bent leg, her thigh, was ever-so-slightly exerting pressure on his pronounced erection. He was running his fingers absentmindedly through her hair. _Like Selene, she has an involuntary effect on me_. _God, I've got to get her back to Hogwarts, and quickly_— His thoughts were in a whirlwind, but more distracting was her body pressing against his, slamming his libido into overdrive. Nagini's fingers were slowly strumming his sinewy, muscular chest, tracing softly downwards to his well-defined sculpted thighs. As her fingertips gently grazed upward again, meeting his defined ribs, and then, lowering her touch further, feeling lightly over his taut, well-defined lower abdomen muscles now tightening, her hand rested on his hip, pausing. He was unable to move. At her mercy. Waiting.

Nagini shifted her weight, sitting up languidly. Her mercurial long hair flowed down, framing her face; her golden eyes were invitingly looking into his.

There it was. As their eyes met and held each other's gaze, both knew there was no going back.

Remus felt her lips, the most gentle kiss he'd ever experienced. And again. Then, she brushed sweetly over his eyelids, his nose tip, his cheekbones… He felt her move away and slowly opened his eyes to see that she was sitting back. Her focus had lowered to his chest.

Nagini decisively started to unbutton his shirt.

Remus felt his bare skin being exposed, being touched by her so very feminine fingertips. The tickling softness of her hair brushed his bare skin as she tilted her head downward intent on what she was doing, causing his head to arch back in pleasure. In between her haptic actions, he heard himself making excuses, "I'm scarred; my whole body scarred."

Nagini paused and gave him a thoughtful look, but continued to unbutton, determinedly pulling his shirttail out of his trousers in order to undo the last one. Succeeding, she brushed back the cloth and sat back, admiring his lean, tightly-muscled torso. Her eyes fell upon the multiple marks of various lengths and depth. She lowered her head, and Remus felt her full lips kiss and her wet tongue flick softly across the ultra-sensitive marked skin. As she caressed his flesh with her lips and licked across a particularly long, scarred gash underneath his right ribcage, his chest rose and fell; his breathing became short and stringent.

She was slowly moving her head down. The warm air from her mouth made him all the more conscious of his now painful erection. His skin was tingling and his hardened arousal throbbed expectantly as her lips lowered on the soft tufts of his joy trail, increasing the pressure, teasingly nipping and sucking his flesh. Her fingers had now found his old leather belt hook; the unwavering Slytherin tugged and unfastened the metal buckle, and continued to open one by one the crotch buttons. Oblivious to everything, except watching her, feeling her touch, he arched his hips in anticipation, helping to assist, lowering and pulling his underpants and trouser off.

Nagini gazed at his nakedness, curious and admiring. Her burning cheeks and resolute touch inflamed him.

"Come to me," he uttered.

She slowly half-crawled between his legs; her clothed breasts brushed his erect cock's tip as she stretched upwards, meeting Remus' mouth. Their mutual kisses were now searching and demanding. Nagini felt Remus' fingertips exploring her breasts, searching for the opening to her blouse and, finding none, impatiently he leaned forward, grabbing her buttocks, nudging her hips to come forward.

"Sit on me," he throatily whispered.

She made to do so, but could not resist and swooped down to lick the tip of his luscious cock. Remus groaned and his fingers grasped her tightly, encouraging, spurring her to take in the first few inches. She felt his tension, his anticipation, and she started to lick and suck him, bobbing sloppily around and around, up and down, his cock.

Remus had pushed up and back against the headboard. His jaw slackened only to tighten in euphoric grimacing from her exquisite oral ministrations. In between his wincing in spouts of ecstasy, he stroked Nagini's head, gathering her hair away from her face. Through his half-closed lids, he watched her suck him: she was gorgeous. He could've gazed at her infinitely, but his hand suddenly clutched the bedspread as he contracted upward; he felt his balls tightening up. Not wanting to cum so soon, he firmly grabbed Nagini, pulling her up by her waist and arm; he kissed her passionately and guided her to straddle him. His hands found their way to her skirt's waist hook, undoing it, quickly tugging and pulling the loose material up and over her head. The narrow waist part got entangled in her arms propelling a frantic animalistic urgency which took over both of them. Nagini ripped her skirt in the final tug over her head, then snapped her blouse up and off. With the freeing of her breasts from its clad constraint, Remus' mouth was kneading and sucking them hungrily. He teasingly nipped and suckled her nipples, while his hands explored the flesh of her buttocks, tight and flexed as her legs straddled him; his cock burned against her thinly covered flesh.

Nagini arched back; Remus braced and balanced her weight as he continued to lick, suck and swirl her breasts and nipples; he had wanted to go slower, but felt a ravenous carnal hunger unlike any he had ever known before. One hand found its way down, pulling aside her thin crotch covering, determined to gage her arousal; he felt between her wet folds.

Explored her.

As Nagini mewled sharply, Remus knew he had found the rosebud he sought, and pressed skillfully against the delicate nub, her mewling and wetness increasing tenfold. He panted, "Sit on me. Rise up." She did so, and he tried to guide her, taking his cock in hand, to lower herself on him. She placed her hand on his and slowly helped place his tip in her vaginal entrance and began lowering her wet cunt down. As she began to sheath herself on him, he thrusted upwards, and she yelped in pain.

Remus stopped, panting hard. "Oh, fuck!" he gasped aloud, snapping up and embracing her to him. Panting, strained in carnal agony, he flipped her quickly on her back. Trying to regulate his breath, he stroked her breast as he kissed her naval and soft flesh leading to her Venus mound. He hastily gathered and jerked her knickers off; he then stroked her pubic hair, strummed her vaginal lips, slowly inserting one finger, then another; he was trying to go slowly, but his painful erection needed relief soon, and she was… _A virgin! Fuck!_ He crawled over to place his head between her legs, and just like that very morning at the Astronomy tower, he enjoyed her succulent wetness, her moaning and whimpering, clawing his back, her nails digging into his skin as her toes curled in orgasm, piercing into his shoulders.

While she was still undulating in post-orgasm, he slowly positioned himself on her, his erection at her entrance. Kissing her as gently as he could muster, he could only whisper, "Nagini, Nagini…do you want this?" _Please, please… the gods have mercy on me!_

Nagini whispered, "Yes…" He felt her hands pressing his buttocks, encouraging him to enter her. His body was only too ready. He pushed into her. As soon as he had thrusted through her hymenal membrane, both crying out, he probed her to the hilt; at first roughly, but then in regulated rhythm, allowing her to adjust to his width and length, his force and speed.

Her soft groans and clinging intensified as she began to greet his movements with equal measured carnal rhythm, undulating, moving and fucking in sync; Nagini met his hard pounding with equal force, her vaginal muscles squeezing him tight in intensifying contractions; both of them fucking deliriously. In his pre-orgasmic bliss, Remus forgot all else and pounded her pussy in lost oblivion until Nagini shook beneath him, clawing and clinging to him for life. Her cry of orgasm triggered him over the edge; Nagini felt his hot seed released inside her.

* * *

The night would be filled with sporadic lovemaking: short bouts of resting, longer bouts of pleasuring one another fully. Deeply. Now that they had crossed the threshold of fleshly union, they touched and fucked at leisure, leaving no inch of either's body unexplored. Exhausted from their ravenous, salacious exertions, they drifted into a satiated repose, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"We're home free," commented Remus, breaking the serene silence he and Nagini were enjoying as they reached the edge of the glistening woods. They had awoken in a drowsy, post-coital bliss, only to immediately become aware that the air had changed; dawn was nearing. Hastily they dressed and hurried out of the eternally dim-lit room; casting Undetectable spells around them, they cautiously snuck out of the silent and seemingly vacant Hogs Head as stealthily as possible. Knowing that dawn was fast drawing near, they proceeded and succeeded in quickly leaving Hogsmeade incognito.

Only one more low-sloped hill and they would head downward directly toward the Shrieking Shack where Remus would guide Nagini through the connecting tunnel and safely pass the Whomping Willow back to the castle.

As they followed the snowy path from Hogsmeade hand-in-hand, Nagini felt the freshness, the newness of her world. _I am changed_… She impulsively confessed, "I want to spend every moment with you!"

Remus smiled, but there was a sweet sadness lingering around it. They had barely spoken throughout their torrid lovemaking; no words had been necessary. Only their needs. Their hungers. _But now, so much… so many things I want to say to her. I need to ask her…Where to start?_

At his solemn demeanor, Nagini nudged him gently. "How often can we watch the sun come up together like this?" She wished to savour every second of being with him, and felt the lightness of being all around them, exhilarating her, as if they were in a winter wonderland. From her yearned for sexual experience with Remus to the present wintry truant wandering, Nagini had never experienced such liberties. Moreover, she wanted more. Her new found freedom had unleashed a desire for all things sensual: experiencing nature to its fullest, experiencing all pleasures in their fullness: to make up for lost time.

Incomprehensibly, Remus had become tongue-tied; regardless, he knew he would not refuse her anything. He was relishing being in the wintry forest with her as much as she, even though the nagging thought of if they didn't hurry as fast as possible, it wouldn't be just the groundskeeper, Hagrid, that they might have to dodge. _Just to get back inside the castle walls. And then, to talk about everything – about us!_

The glowing snow-covered path narrowed as they drew closer to the hill's peak; they pulled each other along, playfully. Lovingly. Once on top, with the Shrieking Shack in view below them, they held each other close and gazed at the pristine, frosty nature surrounding them.

The soft gleam of dawn was breaking bright.

They slowly trudged down; both had become sullen. The reality of returning to Hogwarts, to their separate Houses, their separate lives, hit them hard. They abruptly stopped and clasped each other tightly.

"You have the makings of a real Marauder, Nagini," joked Remus, attempting to cover up their dampened spirits.

Nagini peered up into his creamy brown eyes. "Do I? Would your mates agree?"

"There, now, don't be sad." Moving a tress of her hair from her face, he kissed her cheek. "It's all going to be all right. We'll take one day at a time. We'll find a way. A place to meet. Secretly. I know several." Forcing himself, he waggled his eyebrows.

She peered at him, worry written on her brow.

Determined to lighten their moods, he gave a cheeky grin. "For starters, there's the Prefect's bath room on the fifth floor I'd like to sneak you into, er, show it to you; I have my own allotted times there… maybe this evening?" Impulsively, he kissed her. "There's the Astronomy Tower." A more ardent kiss was planted. "I know one of your favourite places is…" He couldn't help smirking. "The Divination classroom – the easiest classroom to break into."

"Break into? Shame on you, Prefect Lupin," she teased, having become distracted from her brooding by his hands beginning to caress her in just the right way.

"Then, let's just say, it'll be in need of patrolling on my nightly rounds. Hope to find my one and only favourite Slytherin there, out of her House after hours, so I can personally," she moaned as his tongue encircled hers, "deal with matters at hand, escort you…"

Remus drew back to look at her face, just enough to take in her longing eyes. Her look of need, want of him, so turned him on. He forgot all else. Crushing her against him in a tighter embrace, he kissed her deeply again.

The light snowfall began to increase. The soft flurries glittered in the golden awakening sunbeams of dawn.

From his kissing, Nagini pleasurably moaned, swaying slightly, clutching him, entwining her arms up and around his torso, pressing into him. Into his hardness.

Suddenly, there was a loud snap.

Nagini and Remus had just a second to look out into the trees through the glowing snowfall, hazed with soft flakes swirling lightly. In the fleeting, fading shadows of the woods, they caught sight of dark figures. Before they could even pull out their wands, the last thing they heard was multiple yells,"_Stupefy!_"

Both blacked out in drowning darkness.

The vision had been fulfilled.


	8. Chapter 8 Darna Shealladh - Part Two

Chapter Eight: Darna Shealladh - Part Two by nagandsev

Summary: The captors are made known, and the captives suffer different fates.

* * *

A dim, dark, seemingly infinite space with candlelit sconces filled the void in a blurred haze. Whispers… Screaming… Hushed whisperings… Raucous laughter…

"Enough!" commanded a cold voice.

Nagini's eyes snapped open as an '_Enervate!' _command echoed in her ears. Her body snapped, fully conscious.

A wild cackle rang out, piercing her ears.

"Get up!"

Focusing her eyes as best she could, Nagini felt a force roll her over. Attempting to push herself upwards on her side, she clutched the nearest solid form her hands met and pushed against it. But as she jerked to sit up, she cried out in pain, collapsing. A bloody body, beaten to a pulp, broke her spastic fall; landing on top of Remus' unconscious form, she screamed in agony as a searing pain burned through her right side and realised, _My ribs… Something's cracked! _She could not move through the agony but lay shaking uncontrollably.

Through her trembling and blurred vision, Nagini looked around as best she could; one eye was half-closed, swollen and burning. _I can't see…_ She shook violently, but forced herself to peer through a haze of pain, dully registering where they were.

Surrounding them in dim lighting were masked cloaked figures. The odour of something putrid and rotting stung her nostrils, and her throat began to tighten. She lay whimpering from the pain, in between gagging on the stench. Suddenly, she heard a voice that caused an uncontrollable shiver to strike every nerve in her being.

"Let me finish the filthy beast off, my Lord!"

Through half-closed lids, she saw Bellatrix, her chest heaving and wand ready, panting in eager anticipation for permission to use the killing curse. She slowly knelt in front of a tall, gaunt figure with a face of formidable cruelty. "My Lord?"

"No." The distorted mask-like features of the Dark Lord gazed pensively at Nagini and then Remus' form.

"I am a merciful lord," Voldemort announced and then leered. "No, let the werewolf be taken and placed in front of Hogwarts as a warning to the old man… A message for Dumbledore: those who are unworthy must know their place or suffer the consequences thereafter.

"We will have a pure New World Order. Hogwarts will soon be what its original founder foresaw as the true purpose and existence for our kind. No Muggle blood shall defile us furthermore."

Nagini watched as Voldemort placed his foot on one side of Remus' bloody, unconscious face and shoved it, flipping it to the other side. "Nor any beast."

"Regulus, you and… Severus… shall do this little errand for me. I believe Bella has played with her catch enough for the evening…."

Two masked dark forms came near, hovering over and around Nagini, and as they scooped Lupin's body up under their arms, another distinct voice was heard saying, "My Lord, they'll have to take him beyond the wards here… If I lower them, we could be infiltrated… Aurors have been spotted about." Nagini closed her eyes as the recognition of Lucius Malfoy sunk in. _We must be in his Manor… or Uncle's… but…_ She was too disorientated to think clearly further.

As they dragged Remus' body from underneath her, Nagini's head hit the floor and spurts of purple and black spots filled her vision, a darkness threatening to overtake her, but her heart thumped wildly as she watched Remus' body being dragged off, as if he were lifeless, further and further away.

"And what about her, my Lord?" rasped a menacing voice she knew all too well: Rodolphus Lestrange.

There was no answer. But then Nagini screamed as someone grabbed the front of her soiled robes and pulled her up.

Rodolphus' spit hit her face, and she whimpered in pain as she was thrown back down on the hard stone floor.

Another figure with long blond hair grabbed her by the hair and around the waist, ignoring her cries of anguish from the further pressure to her injured ribcage. He hoisted her up, propped and pressed her against his chest. "The Dark Lord wants your undivided attention, girl."

"She has the gift you say, Rodolphus?" enquired the calm, cool voice of the Dark Lord. "The gift of Second Sight?"

"My brother said she had it… but Rolph was known to _exaggerate_ about many a thing, my Lord… He was wrong about her filthy mother, wasn't he?"

Her holder's grip loosened a tad as sardonic laughter and jeers rumbled around the cavernous dark space. Delirious, through the pain, Nagini struggled against the wizard holding her and heard herself whimpering, "Don't—don't—"

"Don't, what? Portentia Belby was a crazy, traitorous bitch!" shrieked Bellatrix.

"Don't—" Madly, Nagini twisted around in her captor's arms and pushed wildly, whimpering anew as her ribcage burned. The pain caused her to jerk spasmodically and jab at the masked wizard; she jolted in pain so much that her fingers pressed wildly around and upwards, clumsily pushing under the mask and against his face. On contact, her head suddenly lolled back, and she uttered in an altered voice, "She carries the child… the child… she waits alone and forlorn; she waits and waits for you…."

The blond wizard froze, except for his tight grip sadistically squeezing her.

"Is this true, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, visibly displeased.

The tall, eerie figure of the Dark Lord towered over her; his red eyes boring into her was all she knew before blacking out.

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

"We found you, unconscious and trounced, on the Hogwarts lawn." Dumbledore sat stoically beside Lupin's bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, peering neutrally at the young wizard.

"There we go, Remus, one more dose." Madam Pomfrey forced Remus to swallow a generous dosage of blood-red liquid.

Lupin coughed and sputtered on the rancid potion. When he regained his breath, he pleaded, "Headmaster, please."

"I believe this," Albus held up a plump parcel, "is yours."

It was the packaged sweets from Honeydukes.

"It belongs to you?"

Remus gazed at the innocent package, speechless.

"The barman of the Hog's Head informed me that this had been left in a booth. That Nagini and you were there." Dumbledore paused. "Together."

Remus shook his head affirmatively.

"There was a bit of a commotion between you and a few of the other… _patrons._"

Remus huffed and then bit his inner cheeks, his eyes smarted.

"Headmaster, please. Nagini…" He couldn't breathe. "Is she… Is she alive?"

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses, his face grim with suppressed anger. "Alive? Yes, so I am told."

Remus' breathing hitched; he was overcome with emotion.

"I must see her, sir. I must speak with her—"

"That, alas, is impossible, Remus."

Confused, he pleaded, "But, Headmaster, you just said she was alive and…" Remus faltered, seeing a stern, cold look on Dumbledore's face. "She's here, isn't she?" He scanned the empty ward in desperate expectation.

"No. No, she is not."

"Then, where? St Mungo's?"

"That is not known at present. Most likely, from what I understand, with her family."

"Her family? The Lestranges – that's ridiculous!"

Albus' eyebrows rose in speculation, and he gazed somberly at the youth.

"I have it on good account that she is being well cared for. At present, the family wishes her whereabouts to remain undisclosed. They wish, above all, discretion. Considering what has allegedly transpired."

Remus shook in frustration. "Alledgedly transpired? We were attacked!"

"And before the attack?"

"Before?"

"Yes, Remus, what transpired before the attack?"

The young wizard became glum and taciturn.

After several seconds, he muttered, "I don't know. Nothing."

The Headmaster tilted his head slightly backward, assessing the young wizard.

Under the Headmaster's all-seeing gaze, Lupin offered, "We were, um, walking back, on the other side of the Shrieking Shack—"

"A very serious charge has been pressed against you, Remus."

Remus froze. "Charge? What—"

"A govenor of the school has been here, speaking on behalf of the Lestrange family: Lucius Malfoy."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"They have charged that you have… _assaulted_ Miss Lestrange."

Remus froze. He couldn't understand what the Headmaster was saying. "Assaulted?"

"_Violated_ her, to be more specific."

As Dumbledore's meaning sunk in, Remus felt a wave of nausea roll over him. He felt an involuntary spasm ignite. He lunged over to the side of the bed and vomited up the little content he'd had inside.

"Poppy!" called Albus, and the matron appeared as if already expecting this. She waved Remus clean and then the floor before Accio'ing a potion-filled phial.

"Drink this. Drink this like a good lad."

"No! No," protested the sandy-haired wizard. Remus wanted all of his wits to denounce the preposterous outrageous accusation; he wouldn't be sedated. Not now.

"Headmaster, you can't believe this! I would never… never…"

"Remus, I must hear your side of the events, which have been brought to my attention. Have a bit of the Calming Draught; it'll help you sort through things."

Resolutely refusing, he adamantly insisted, "No. I don't need–where's Nagini?" He demanded irrationally, "I must see her, talk to her; she'd never say this! Who—"

"Mr Malfoy has, speaking on behalf of the family."

"But, Nagini? What has _she_ said?"

"I too wish to hear it from her own lips, but that, alas, is not possible at this time. The Lestrange family will not allow her to be available for any questioning. She is _unavailable_."

"Why? How?"

"Mr Malfoy has informed me that she is _indisposed_ at present, recovering from the traumatic event. The Lestrange family wishes that this matter be dealt with discreetly—"

"Dealt with?" Remus glared at the Headmaster.

"They wish for your removal from Hogwarts immediately. For you to be turned over to the Ministry and listed in the Dangerous and Magical Beasts Department, if not sentenced to Azkaban, or worse…."

Remus' entire world was crashing around him and he tried to hold onto one concrete fact in it. "But Nagini, sir… She's—there's something wrong–they are lying! _**We**_ were attacked; both of us were attacked… It's Rodolphus! Her family have done this—I know it, sir! We've got to help Nagini; they've done who knows what to her—"

"The proof, Remus?"

"Proof?" He was shocked and livid all. He spluttered, "What proof have they got against me?" He lashed out, "It's their word against mine! Only Nagini can help tell the truth."

"Mr Malfoy alluded that there is her ripped and stained skirt, knickers; her body was found near the Shrieking Shack, left for dead… so they claim—"

Remus shoved the image of Nagini harmed in any way aside for the moment; he knew he'd be no good to her, to himself, to them if he couldn't keep things together in his mind. _Must keep control!_ "You found me, quite trounced, on the lawn of Hogwarts. Did I do this to myself? They are lying; he's lying: Malfoy—he's one of them, sir!"

"Who?"

Feeling nothing to lose, in his raw anger, Remus clarified, "One of Voldemort's followers: Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, Macnair—they're calling themselves Death Eaters, sir, they're—"

"Yes, Remus, I know what they're calling themselves." Dumbledore's face was etched with pain. "They've been impressed by Tom Riddle's power and promises. But again, I ask: the proof?"

Huffing in outrage, Remus blanched in anger and clutched the mattress, speechless.

"All is not lost. You have a witness, someone who will swear that all was not how they claim it to be."

"Sir, you know I would never attack anyone—not when the moon is wan—" Remus broke and began to weep in bitter broken riffs.

"Remus, I wish you to remain calm… The barman of the Hog's Head will testify that the young lady who entered with you, the young lady who disarmed Regulus Black and who ran for safety, although her appearance had differed greatly from when she had entered, was indeed the one and same person: Nagini Lestrange." Dumbledore peered knowingly at the embarrassed youth. "Polyjuice is suspected to explain her having red hair and masked features when first seen.

"It is clear that there was some _mischief_ at hand," the old wizard sighed heavily, "some mischief has indeed been done, but whether this mischief was mutually consensual is what is to be determined.

"The word of the barman is in your favour, Remus. He will testify, swear if need be, _if _charges are pressed against you, that Nagini was, for all intents and purposes, most consensually with you. And to his knowledge… stayed with you the entire night in his establishment of her own free will.

"There are the strongest spells detecting the moving about and whereabouts within the pub and inn continually; anyone leaving their room, whether under a Disillusionment Charm, attempted undetectable spells or such, are still detected… and recorded to memory. It is a Ministry approved and enforced secret protection measure." Dumbledore gave Lupin an all-knowing look and reminded him, "The Aurors find this information quite helpful when needed for investigations of various sorts. Clandestine reconnaissance cooperation is always welcomed, naturally. Whether from a barman of the Hog's Head or… anyone else…."

"Moody…," Remus uttered quietly. As a tear rolled down his wretched face, the werewolf whispered, "Auror Moody… Contact him, Headmaster. I'm ready. I'll do whatever he wants me to."

oOoOoOo


	9. Chapter 9 An Interlude into Futility

Chapter Nine: An Interlude into Futility

Summary: Time doesn't heal everything; instead, it leaves wounds wide open for different kinds of possible healing.

A/N: The Mewling Quim establishment here is a branch location, which I've graciously been given permission to use from the original creators of it, the authors of _Where Your Loyalties Lie_, the one and only Advanced Smut Making. The wonderful JKR owns everything; I'm just playing around with her characters in another play pen.

* * *

oOoOoOo

In the bowels of the Ministry, Auror Moody hobbled towards the lift with his private apprentice, Lupin, by his side.

Remus' ears pricked up at hearing a sudden sound, and he stopped in his tracks. The sound of a voice he thought gone forever, only to be found in his dreams, was heard.

Turning around sharply, his mouth dropped open in shock as he stepped forward to the side corridor where the voice—_her _voice—was mixed in with others. First, he recognized by sight Broderick Bode and Augustus Rockwood. _Workers from the Department of Mysteries! _

His blood quickened seeing the third figure, Lucius Malfoy, and his breath stopped as he saw her: _Nagini!_

His heart raced, as he could not believe his eyes. _Twenty-two months… twenty-two months_… _I thought she was…_ It was her and somehow _not_ her. She seemed a shadow of herself from the Nagini that he remembered. It was hard to believe that the stiff-necked, high-collared-dressed witch was her. Her midnight green and dark silver robes gave her skin an odd iridescent hue.

_And pale…She's so pale…_

"One cannot force her Inner Eye," Malfoy joked caustically to the two Ministry wizards. "Perhaps you'll have to try an Imperio on her—if you dare, an Unforgiveable from an Unspeakable, Broderick?"

As the three wizards chuckled at an inside joke, Nagini's cold, dead eyes fell upon Remus'. A flash of life sparked through them upon seeing him. But then she snapped her gaze from his, as if compelled or trained by an unseen force.

But it was not fast enough. Her companions saw from where her attention had strayed and from whom.

As Alastor clumped nearer placing a hand on Remus' shoulder, a reminder for the young man to restrain himself, Lucius gazed coolly at Moody, and a sneer spread across his features as he noted, with malevolence, the Auror's apprentice.

"What is _his_ kind doing here?" snarled Malfoy. "Roaming about freely in public?"

"Helping make the world a safer place to be in," Alastor quipped back. "You want your child to grow up in a Dark Wizard-free world, don't you, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius smirked darkly, not answering.

Instead, Rookwood replied, "Recruiting _his_ kind for a mercenary squad of some sort, Moody? One more, one less beast, eh?"

"We've always used highly skilled wizards such as Lupin for tactics and reconnaissance work, Augustus," replied the Auror. "The need for extra volunteer patrols has increased greatly this last year. What with _errant_ wizards causing mischief round and about. Shocking really, what they're up to, you wouldn't believe—well, actually, you and your lot would, wouldn't you?"

"I doubt that, Alastor," chipped in Broderick, indignant.

"I don't, Bode, and you'd do best to watch your back!" growled Alastor.

As they quipped back and forth, Remus watched as Rookwood placed a protective arm around Nagini, guiding her into the lift. Malfoy casually followed them.

"We'll be late, Bode. Stop keeping Moody from tracking down his prey," warned Rookwood, "or you'll be put on his black list next, eh?"

Then the Unspeakable changed his tone.

"Unless you'd like to join us, Alastor? I'm having some boys over for drinks this evening. Perhaps you'd like to interrogate a few of them? Give them a thorough _probing_?" teased Rockwood.

"Let me check my black list, and maybe I'll make a surprise appearance, Augustus, just for you." One magical eye and one real eye bored relentlessly into Rookwood, then Malfoy, and then back again to Rockwood. "Don't worry, I know your whereabouts… Remus, be a good lad and fetch my list for me, will you? I'll wait here for you."

"You trust that _beast_ with confidential material, Moody?" spat out Malfoy.

"I trust him with my life."

"Ah, a mistake you'll never know you made."

"Now then, that's a curious thing for you to say to me, Lucius—I might take it the wrong way, see? As if you're threatening me and the like." The two nemeses stared at each other balefully.

Then the lift's caged doors closed shut and whisked the foursome away.

As Moody patted him on the shoulder for moral support, Lupin watched Nagini fade out of sight, leaving him devastated. Yet again.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Remus stood outside the Mewling Quim, a haven for debauchery. The scantily dressed waitstaff supplied both drinks and sexual favours to paying patrons, although it was the lavishly wealthy that were the main targets and preferred clientèle.

_I'm going to burst in frustration or…_ The lurid establishment beckoned to Lupin, and as he entered, greeted by a topless witch in a thin slip of lace at her groin, he was compelled to take the plunge and put a few drinks—and maybe more—on Sirius' ongoing open tab for the evening. _It won't be the first time I've used his account!_

The private club was an incense-filled den of inequity. As tassels and thongs on bared flesh swerved by him, he made his way to a darkened corner and slunk down into a cushiony club chair. Immediately, a curvy waitress flexed her goods in front of him and asked, "What'll you have, handsome?"

"Firewhisky. Three," he ordered. "Put it on the Black account, tab code: Padfoot."

"Alrighty, sweetie. Anything for you, Miss Lestrange?"

"The usual," a faint voice replied.

Remus froze with a petrifying shock as an electrical thrill ran through him, head to toe.

The serving witch sashayed away to go fill the order, and neither spoke as Nagini slowly, stiffly sat down on a plush settee across from Lupin with only a tiny circular table separating them.

Remus clenched his fists and couldn't speak, staring at the table, while Nagini focused her eyes at a spot just below his chin. They sat there frozen in time as the wild cries, jarring music and garish colours of lingerie and bare flesh whirled around them, mixed with mewling cries of pleasure overlapping demanding barks for desires to be fulfilled—it all spun around them in a surreal whirlwind. But still, neither could move nor speak.

Glasses of their liquor being served startled both of them out of their malaise, momentarily. Then their eyes met.

"What are you doing here?" rasped Remus in anguish.

"I've been following you…," she hesitated, struggled to explain, "as soon as I could slip away… I saw you and Moody go your separate ways… and I followed you here."

"Slip away?" Remus took one Firewhisky shot glass and knocked it back in one gulp. Getting his second wind, he blinked hard and demanded, "From whom? That vile filth, Malfoy? Bode? Didn't know Rookwood fancied witches!"

"He doesn't. I-I—" She shuddered. "I just needed to—wanted to—"

"What? Gloat? Torture the fuck out of me some more?" spat out Remus, riled. "After all this time! No bloody word or—I was accused of _rape_ and—I thought you were fucking dead!"

Nagini's face became neutral, deathly still, and she didn't speak. Noting her anaemic paleness again, Remus ran his fingers through his hair roughly before picking up the second shot glass and taking a quick, burning gulp.

Nagini was having an internal struggle to speak, and when she finally did, she asked mundanely, "So, you've become an Auror?"

Remus bit his cheek, giving her a fierce look. He bitterly droned out, "The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has put me and my _kind _in the classification: XXXXX. Which means, I am a known wizard killer. Impossible to train or domesticate. Lethally dangerous. The Ministry is desperate, but I still don't quite meet their qualifications to be a _licensed_ murderer, do I? Nor will I ever." He took another gulp of Firewhisky. "Never mind it; they always need someone to do their other secret, dirty work. And I qualify for that, wouldn't you agree, Miss Lestrange?" He knocked back another swig, finishing the second shot glass.

At the look on her face and with the Firewhisky's help, Remus calmed down a bit, and for the first time, he slouched back in the chair and looked at her clearly.

His voice broke as he uttered, "Nagini… why?"

It was Nagini's turn to take drink for some courage. She forced herself to sip the fine elf-made cognac, and as the slightest hint of colour flushed her pale cheeks, she uttered, "I'm sorry. So sorry." Her eyes welled with tears. She shook her head, unable to speak further.

As she rose to make a dash for it, Remus grasped her arm and begged, "Don't!" His vitriolic frustration flooded away at the sudden fear of her disappearing again. There were too many answers he needed from her. Too much raw pain burned between them.

Nagini scrunched her eyes and pressed her lips together, struggling to control herself from crying as she heard Lupin plead, "Don't leave. Please." Remus was standing beside her, and she felt his warm breath on her neck and ear as he whispered, "Can you stay? Just a little while? Please, sit. Please, stay.

"Let me look at you. Just look at you… for a while longer."

oOoOoOo


	10. Chapter 10 From Futility to Forgiveness

Chapter Ten: From Futility to Forgiveness by nagandsev

Summary: Remus takes Nagini to his place of safety; her clairvoyance foretells something vital for Remus, but obscures a nearer impending danger.

* * *

Like chill dawn waiting for sunrise, I am waiting for you —Rainer Maria Rilke

oOoOoOo

Remus wasn't sure if he could touch Nagini, if he _should_, so he just stood there, a shoulder for her to lean upon of her own free will. Slowly, carefully, he gently held her in his arms when she clung to him, letting her cry as she wished and feeling the anger melt out of his body at her fragile touch.

Nagini wept on his shoulder, repeating, "I'm sorry, so, so sorry."

Suddenly, nothing mattered. The past didn't matter. Only the here and now.

Impulsively, Remus clasped her tightly to him. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. She cried out in pain, wincing, and he knew something was wrong, very wrong, and drew back, unnerved.

As he made to guide her to sit back down on the plush settee, the serving girl had crossed over to them, asking, "You two'll be needing a room, dearies?"

In the blink of an eye, Nagini whipped out her wand and flicked it, casting Disillusionment and Muffliato Charms around her and Remus.

Intuitively, Remus pulled his wand out as he heard Nagini hiss, "Danger! They are near!" and snapped his head to where she gazed.

Entering the Mewling Quim, the distinct figures of Lucius Malfoy and Broderick Bode came into clear view.

Their serving girl, shocked at the sudden disappearance of her previous customers right in front of her nose, just as quickly recovered and forgot about them as she turned and bee-lined to greet the newly arrived, distinguished patrons.

Remus and Nagini instinctively maneuvered together around tables and customers to the main door, exiting. Their breath puffed out in the cool March air as they fled to the nearest side alley. Standing there, staring at each other, they felt almost as if they were in Hogsmeade like so long ago, but, of course, too much had changed.

Nagini looked down at the ring on her left hand, the heirloom ring that Remus remembered she had often fidgeted with, but there was something unusual about it now, altered. The Slytherin emblem was charred as if something had exploded out of the metal, disfiguring it. He commented, "Your family ring…"

"If it glows, someone is nearing my chamber. If not, all is well."

He was curt and to the point. "And where is your chamber? With whom?"

She struggled to answer him, closing her eyes, and winced again, unable to answer.

_She is under a Tongue-Tying Curse and others, no doubt_, he noted as the realization dawned on him, _bound to keep her from answering or talking about a specific subject!_ By now, Remus had observed many an interrogation with Moody and other Aurors to recognize the symptoms well: wincing, momentary befuddlement, triggered disarray...

As she opened her eyes, a cloudy expression followed, and Remus made a snap decision. He carefully held her close to him and said, "Close your eyes." He swallowed hard. "Trust me."

To his shock and delight, she complied. He pulled her closer to him, holding her firmly, and Side-Along-Apparated.

oOoOoOo

With a loud pop, they landed on the top step of a threshold in some obscured building. Nagini's eyes snapped opened, but all she saw was a dark door before her and around them a distorted, murky veil. _Some sort of Disillusionment Charm!_

Remus waved his arm and the door flung open. "Please…" He gestured for her to enter, and as she did so, he followed her, the door closing behind them. Taking a moment, he motioned here and there; lit candles appeared, and soon the high-ceiling main hall of a posh flat was made visible. To Nagini's left was a French door leading to a spacious living room, and to her right, an open front salon. Remus gestured to the Victorian stairway on the left leading up to the second floor. "My room is upstairs…"

_It's like a miniature number twelve, Grimmauld Place…_ _There's something so familiar…_ As she made to climb the stairs, Nagini saw a photo framed and hung above the first step on the wall. _It's Sirius and… Alphard Black!_

At her fixated stare of the photo, Remus confirmed, "Yes, this is Sirius' uncle's home, or rather, it was… He was murdered, it appears…" He gave Nagini a sober look. "He left everything he owned to Sirius." Nagini looked around, slightly panicked. "No. No, he isn't here."

On the top landing, he indicated behind him towards the front area of the town house they'd entered. "Sirius' room." Then he listed off as they walked in the opposite direction down the hall, "Guest room, my room." He motioned as they stood in front of the door at the end of the hall, but instead of opening it, he opened a door to the direct right. "My _transformation _room."

Nagini peered into the dark space and felt compelled to enter. Stopping in the centre of the stark, ominous space, she stared at the thick reinforced bars placed not only over the windows but all around, the walls being fortified as well. Even the floor had a metallic twang to it as she took a few more steps; she glanced up at the ceiling: an odd, silvery gleam caught the light from the hallway's glowing sconces. She shuddered. _A cage! A huge cage! _

"Your—for when you transform—every month?"

"Yes." He saw her suppressed abhorrence at the dark empty space and offered, "It's not as bad as before… I'm on a test trial potion, cleverly named the Wolfsbane Potion, at present." His expression became fiercely hardened. "It helps pacify the more lethal instincts of my werewolf transformation." He sniffed. "You should be proud."

Nagini's brow furrowed in her confusion.

"Your mother's brother, Damocles Belby, invented it. Each month's dosage seems to be progressing, helping; it eases my symptoms. I seem to have some human awareness lingering more and more during it; my mental faculties are a bit keener. I still transform, but at least I…" He stopped himself, then curtly continued, "I have a place to stay, somewhere safe, and I sleep through the transformation... for the most part."

"That's—that's wonderful… A cure? Soon, there'll be a cure?"

A bitter, dark look passed over Remus' face. He crossed over to a side door and waved his hand, opening it. "Perhaps, you'll be more comfortable in here."

She entered an elegant bedchamber, full with matching sofa chairs, facing each other, in front of a fireplace.

Nagini warily noted the grand four-postered bed before asking Remus for a glass of water. He pulled out his wand, and as she heard his '_Aguamenti__!'_ filling two brandy glasses, she crossed and sat in one of the chairs.

Remus placed their waters on the side table beside Nagini and waved his hand, igniting the fireplace with warming flames. He then sat on the edge of the other sofa chair, leaning forward, his head's weight propped on his fisted hands clasped together. He pressed his lips against them while he observed her sipping the water from the glass, her posture stiff and straight, her gestures slow and with extraneous effort.

"You're hurt. Injured," he stated bluntly, remembering her cry when he clasped her tightly in his arms at the Mewling Quim.

Nagini looked at Remus in puzzlement, not responding.

Seconds ticked by in silence.

As he continued to observe her, she made a strenuous effort to speak. After struggling for several seconds, she finally was able to verbalise that which she sought from him this evening.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

In bitter strife with himself, Remus made a painful, huffed sound and, slowly, ever so slowly, rose from the chair, only to then deliberately kneel down on both knees in front of her and lay his head in her lap.

Gently, she ran her trembling fingers through his hair as Remus burrowed his face in the deep folds of her skirt. She protectively clasped him, only to then decisively sit up from his clinging form and gently caress his face.

Remus looked up at her, and she held his face in her hands. With a soft smile, she pressed her fingertips lightly as her head lolled back. She saw in her mind's eye the image of a witch with pink hair, her expression aglow with joy, and in an altered voice, Nagini uttered, "She knows happiness… You have given her that which she never knew could be… Such joy is hers…"

Then the Seer quietened and opened her eyes, now soft and placid.

Remus blinked at her, his brown eyes wide with concern. The days of him being cynical about precognitive signs and clairvoyance by so-called Seers and their Inner Eye were long gone. He had embraced and steeped himself into the study of Divination after recovering from their attack so long ago… as well as further research and experimentation in the Dark Arts in order to gain fuller understanding into the deeper, obscure corners of the Dark Lord's domain. _I must think how they think, know them, be them to fight them… to hunt and conquer Death Eaters… _Needless to say, he was given Dumbledore and Moody's full approval, support and guidance, developing into a formidable young expert.

"Who?" Lupin hoarsely whispered, "You?"

"I, what?" she asked him quietly, for Nagini could not, apparently, remember what she had just said, the exact words, only a feeling of peace was left from her vague prophecy.

Remus repeated the words she had just uttered, and she gave him a sad smile, closed her eyes and searched her psyche. "It feels like… It feels like…" With eyes shut tight, she trembled and slowly pointed out, "No… someone else… someone already in your life or who shall one day be."

Remus huffed derisively—he hated the obscure vagueness that Divination was. "That could bloody fuck be anyone… and I want it to be you—you, Nagini!"

Remus took her hands and kissed her fingers, then lay his forehead on them. They stayed like that, just being together, as the minutes ticked by.

Finally, Nagini whispered, "I must go." As Remus raised his head, his doleful eyes questioning hers, she reassured him with a complaisant expression, "We'll see each other. Soon. At the Ministry."

She flinched and Remus responded by rising up. He couldn't speak and trembled in emotion, not quite knowing what he wanted further to say. Too many questions whirled about in his mind that they rendered him speechless; he would have to be satisfied for the time being with this initial step in what he hoped, prayed—no, what he would force to be more chances to be together. _Hope._ That was a novel desire for him, and its fresh sensation cruelly decreed he would have to be content with just that: wishing for something inexpressible with the expectation of its fulfillment. _There will be time to find out… I must be careful with her, so very careful. Patience, Remus, patience!_

"Let me show you out," he hoarsely uttered, "to the Apparating point."

He slowly escorted her out of the room, letting her take the lead.

However, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened, and figures started filing in: Sirius, Moody, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the Potters, the Longbottoms, and to top the group off, Albus Dumbledore.

Apparently, an impromptu Order of the Phoenix meeting was about to take place.

His wand lashing out to send an Unforgiveable Curse at Nagini, shaking, Sirius glared at Remus and demanded, "What the bloody fuck is _she_ doing here?"

oOoOoOo


End file.
